


Красный закат

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Элой предстоит долгое восстановление после случившегося. Она ищет убежища в Меридиане среди хороших знакомых, скрывая кошмарные тайны своего недавнего прошлого.
Relationships: Aloy/Avad (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Helis (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Kudos: 14





	1. Заселение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Dusk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759829) by [SilenceNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceNorth/pseuds/SilenceNorth). 



Это было долгое путешествие для Сайленса и Элой, особенно если учесть недомогания последней. Между ними было что-то вроде невысказанного соглашения о том, что они не будут обсуждать причины её тошноты. Сайленс просто время от времени кормил Элой травами, позволяющими облегчить её состояние и продолжать путь. И Элой старалась держаться.

Их диалоги были скудными, изредка Сайленс разбавлял тишину своим пением, и в его песне слышались акценты Банук. Элой обнаружила, что может спать, сидя на бегуне под успокаивающий голос Сайленса. Они значительно отдалились от того места, где она пробыла последние два месяца. Прохладный ветер приятно обдувал её кожу — об этом ощущении она уже успела забыть.

Когда впереди показался Меридиан, Элой поняла, что видится с Сайленсом в последний раз — по крайней мере, перед долгим перерывом. У него ещё оставались важные дела. Сайленс догнал Элой на своём бегуне и прикоснулся ладонью к её плечу.

— До встречи…

Элой почувствовала новый приступ тошноты. Ей пришлось отвести взгляд от Сайленса, чтобы перетерпеть это ощущение.

— До свидания, Сайленс. И удачи…

Он задержался на миг.

— Тебе тоже, — ей удача точно понадобится.

Она дождалась, когда он покинет её, затем вновь обратила взор к Меридиану. Элой сделала глубокий вдох и уверенно направилась к городу.

Она спрыгнула с бегуна перед мостом, ведущим к рынку, и там же оставила машину. От непривычного количества шума, ярких цветов и людей Элой начала нервничать.

Почему она была здесь? Почему чувствовала, что именно сюда следовало вернуться в поисках утешения? Вряд ли этот город мог стать для неё убежищем.

И всё же она пришла сюда. Но к кому придётся обращаться за советом? Друзей у Элой не было. Только союзники. Она должна справиться со всем в одиночку.

Солнце начало садиться к тому времени, как она добралась до аптеки и вошла внутрь. Женщина за прилавком торопилась закрыть аптеку, но остановилась, увидев Элой. На морщинистом лице появилась натянутая улыбка. Похоже, на ужин она опоздает.

Элой колебалась, не зная, как себя вести.

— Мне… Возможно, Вы могли бы мне помочь.

— Дорогая, если бы мне каждый раз за такую просьбу давали осколок, я бы до конца жизни могла не работать, — невысокая женщина положила руки на прилавок, — в чём проблема? Голова болит? А она, между прочим, почти у всех болит. И всё потому, что никто не пьёт достаточное количество воды, — она потянулась к коробке, в которой лежали пакетики с травами.

— Нет, я… — Элой вздохнула, но решила не рассказывать ей об истинной причине своего недомогания, — я плохо себя чувствую по утрам. Мне нужно что-то для желудка.

Аптекарь посмотрела на неё, вскинув брови.

— Плохо по утрам? И давно?

— Э-э… неделю? — предположила Элой.

Женщина окинула её взглядом.

— Ясно. А я сперва подумала, что ты слишком молода для вступления в брак.

Элой почувствовала, как покраснело её лицо.

— Я не замужем. Мне… просто нужно что-то. Пожалуйста.

Женщина поджала губы.

— Десять осколков, чтобы улучшить самочувствие. Пятьдесят, чтобы избавиться от ребёнка.

Услышав это, Элой задержала дыхание и посмотрела на женщину так, будто у той выросла вторая голова.

Аптекарь нетерпеливо скрестила руки на груди. Поняв, что к Элой не скоро вернётся дар речи, она протянула ей небольшой пакетик трав, лежавший поблизости.

— Вот. Заваривай с ними чай, это поможет справиться с тошнотой. Даю тебе время подумать. Когда будешь готова — вернёшься ко мне.

Дрожавшими руками Элой передала осколки женщине, и в следующий момент та вытолкала её из аптеки, оставив стоять посреди пыльной улицы в толпе людей, даже не подозревавших о её внутреннем смятении.

Внезапно Элой почувствовала себя очень уставшей. Посчитав оставшиеся осколки, которые отдал Сайленс, она поняла, что ей хватит на гостиницу, в которой её никто не сможет побеспокоить. Сейчас Элой страшно хотелось спать.

К счастью, лишних вопросов никто не задавал, кроме уточнения, не хотела ли бы она, чтобы еду доставили в её комнату (от чего Элой вежливо отказалась). От мыслей о еде её желудок заурчал, но она попросила только горячей воды для того, чтобы заварить чай.

Сев на кровать, Элой внимательно прочитала инструкцию, прилагавшуюся к травам. В итоге чай оказался довольно горьким, несмотря на то, что она использовала малую часть содержимого пакетика. Но Элой вытерпела, понимая, что в противном случае тошнота её доконает.

Долгое время она лежала на спине, ожидая, пока подействует лекарство. Элой не знала, в какой момент недомогание прошло, и она погрузилась в глубокий сон, к счастью, без сновидений.

Когда она наконец проснулась, то первым делом потянулась к пакетику с лекарством и перевернула его, чтобы прочитать о побочных эффектах и не станет ли тяжелее при его приёме. Элой облизала высохшие губы, готовясь к уже привычному приступу тошноты, но ничего не произошло.

Впервые за долгое время она улыбнулась, испытав облегчение. Сайленс освободил её из тюрьмы Гелиса, а аптекарь — от оков своего тела. Чувствуя себя вполне отдохнувшей, Элой переоделась и открыла дверь, чтобы попросить немного еды.

Когда она добралась до столовой на нижнем этаже гостиницы, то увидела, что та была переполнена. Казалось, что чуть ли не весь Авангард собрался здесь, что-то празднуя. Возможно, конец рабочей смены. Элой с застенчивой улыбкой протиснулась между телами, подходя к столу, чтобы попросить тарелку.

— Элой?

Голос звучал так знакомо, что почти смутил. Кто мог быть настолько рад видеть её? Конечно же, кроме Теба. Она повернулась и практически столкнулась лицом к лицу с Эрендом. Внезапно воспоминания обо всём, через что они прошли вместе, словно взорвались в её голове, и Элой ахнула. Казалось, всё это было так давно.

Улыбка мужчины немного поблекла.

— Чего? У меня борода от жары дымится? — спросил он, осторожно похлопывая себя по подбородку.

Элой не смогла удержаться от улыбки. Слёзы навернулись на её глаза, но она старалась не плакать.

— Нет. Вовсе нет. Просто я очень рада вернуться сюда.

— А я-то как рад тебя видеть! Могу угостить тебя выпивкой? — Эренд похлопал ладонью по столу, подзывая повара.

— Принести воды, пожалуйста. И ужин.

— Ужин! — передразнил её Эренд. — Ух ты, шустрая Нора. — он небрежно опёрся о стол, уперев руку в бок, однако от глаз Элой не укрылось, что Эренд уже был навеселе. Впрочем, это было его обычное занятие. Как для неё убийство машин. — Так почему ты решила вернуться в Меридиан? Кроме необходимости увидеть меня снова, конечно же.

Элой закатила глаза, но в глубине души признала, что соскучилась по общению и юмору Эренда, который был как глоток свежего воздух после всех ужасов. И до тоже…

Она почувствовала руку на своём плече, отчего её кожа покрылась мурашками. Элой резко отстранилась.

— Не прикасайся! — закричала она, и окружающие, замолчав, шокированно уставились на неё. Эренд выглядел так, будто она только что ударила его, и поднял руки в беззащитном жесте.

— Элой, ты… прости! Я просто хотел спросить, куда делать твоя мелкая безделушка. Я её не вижу! Никогда бы не подумал, что ты сняла бы её.

Элой уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем потёрла пальцами виски. Что-то она совсем расклеилась, даже сфокусироваться толком не могла.

— Я… потеряла её.

Эренд приподнял бровь.

— Потеряла? Понятно.

От объяснений её спас повар, подошедший с тарелкой и кружкой воды, а также закусками для Эренда, которого проще простого было отвлечь вкусной едой. Элой с облегчением отметила, что её внезапная вспышка гнева не оскорбила его. Кроме того, она всерьёз задумалась над тем, чего именно боялась.

Эренд, конечно же, совсем не был похож на Гелиса, за исключением схожих габаритов. Тогда почему она так нервничала рядом с ним? Рядом с Сайленсом? Они оба вели себя с ней более чем прилично.

Стиснув челюсти, Элой протянула руку и положила её на ладонь Эренда, рассказывавшего какую-то историю, которую она не особо слушала. Элой заставила себя не отдёргивать руку и продержать её хотя бы на миг дольше. Эренд внезапно замолк, удивившись, но затем улыбнулся ей. Вот видишь, мысленно сказала себе Элой, всё не так плохо. Ничего плохого не случится. Здесь ты в безопасности.

Убрав руку и сосредоточившись на еде, она проявляла осторожность, на случай, если тошнота вновь её настигнет. Элой изо всех сил старалась показывать интерес к истории Эренда, но в ней участвовали люди, которых она не знала, поэтому могла только улыбаться и периодически кивать. Через некоторое время Эренд понял, что Элой не могла полностью вникнуть в события истории, поэтому успокоился и просто наблюдал за тем, как она ест.

— Ты не рассказала мне, чем занималась последние несколько месяцев, — проворчал он, подперев голову рукой.

Элой посмотрела на него, не зная, как сильно ей хотелось бы поделиться с ним хоть какими-то подробностями.

— Я… была схвачена в плен в Закатной Крепости, — она отодвинула тарелку от себя.

Лицо Эренда помрачнело.

— Чего? Охренеть, Элой, ты в порядке? Я имею в виду, что парни из Закатной Крепости… Я знаю, что ты можешь за себя постоять, но… Как им удалось поймать тебя? Это они отняли твою… мелкую безделушку?

Элой сглотнула.

— Типа того.

— А как ты оказалась на свободе?

— Друг спас меня. Мы сбежали, — она попыталась улыбнуться, но знала, что получилось не очень. Она ощущала усталость и понимала, что Эренд всё видел по её лицу, поэтому извинилась, когда встала, — мне надо прогуляться. Освежить голову.

Эренд растерянно моргнул.

— Но уже поздно. Нельзя гулять в темноте.

— Что-что? — с неожиданным раздражением огрызнулась Элой. — Ты будешь запрещать мне куда-то ходить?

Она тут же пожалела о своём тоне. Эренд выпрямился, поёрзав на стуле.

— Я просто… думал составить тебе компанию. Чтобы ты не бродила в одиночестве. Никто не сунулся бы к тебе, если бы ты была с Авангардом.

Бродить в одиночестве — в том и заключался смысл. Неужели до него не дошло?

— Проехали, — Элой отмахнулась от него, — наверное, я лучше пойду спать.

— И останешься здесь? — спросил Эренд, немного ошеломлённый. — Чёрт возьми, да Авад позволил бы тебе остаться во дворце, если бы ты попросила. Или в доме Олина…

Элой не дала ему договорить, развернувшись к нему спиной и направившись к лестнице. Она знала, что Эренд мог наведаться к ней, поэтому вернулась в свою комнату и заперла дверь. Схватив нож и спрятав его за пазуху, Элой распахнула ставни, глубоко вдохнув ночной воздух, прежде чем спуститься на горячую глиняную крышу под окном и выбраться на улицу.

Отсутствие людей, обычно суетившихся вокруг, было облегчением, и Элой решила, что Меридиан вечером был особенно красив. Фонари мягко освещали всё ещё открытые рыночные прилавки, предлагавшие угощения и кофе, а запах табака, висевший в воздухе, был подобен аромату изысканных цветов. Было тепло, но очень сухо, и, пока Элой шла, поднялся ветер, который словно сдувал с улиц остатки дневного хаоса. Группа танцоров выступала на маленькой сцене в углу, плавно двигаясь под низкие звуки флейты и ритмичный стук маленьких барабанов.

Это был тот самый Меридиан, в который она хотела вернуться. Полная противоположность Объятий и всего, что было связано с Нора. Тем не менее, Элой выглядела как Нора, поэтому нередко слышала шёпот за спиной и ловила на себе косые взгляды. Она старалась не обращать внимания, но это заставило её задуматься. Почему бы ей не вписаться получше в окружающую обстановку? Элой посмотрела на небо, заметив, что было ещё не совсем поздно, и направилась ко дворцу.

Охранники не желали пропускать её, но вовремя подоспел Марад Безгрешный и послал кого-то привести сюда Короля-Солнце.

— Мои источники сообщили, что тебе пришлось несладко последние несколько месяцев, — сказал Марад, усаживая Элой на одну из роскошных кушеток на балконе. Он предложил гостье вина, от которого она отмахнулась.

— Правда? И почему никто из Ваших «источников» пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы помочь мне? — с горечью отозвалась Элой. Марад выглядел поражённым её словами.

— Твоя правда, дорогая. Ты, как всегда, находчива и безупречна. Могу я предложить тебе чаю? Ты сегодня ела? — она снова отмахнулась, почти не сожалея о собственном тоне. В конце концов, он не был Эрендом.

Авад не торопился к ней, и было понятно, почему. Либо он спал, либо приводил себя в порядок для встречи с ней. Несмотря на раздражение, Элой желала увидеть его, а потому, когда он вышел, искренне улыбнулась, вставая.

Авад приветствовал её, широко раскрыв руки, и на ледяное мгновение Элой подумала, что, возможно, он попытается обнять её. Но в последнюю секунду он взял её руки своими.

— Я был так взволнован, когда услышал, что случилось, — произнёс Авад, сморщив лоб, — рад видеть тебя в безопасности. Спасибо, что решила прийти и увидеться со мной, — он жестом предложил ей сесть.

Элой откинулась на спинку стула, держа ладони на коленях.

— И я рада видеть тебя, Авад.

Он пристально смотрел на пустое пространство рядом с её ухом, как будто не мог понять, что изменилось.

— Взаимно, Элой. Я могу чем-нибудь помочь тебе?

Она кивнула, и на его лице мелькнула тревога.

— Я остаюсь.

Авад глубоко вздохнул, в его глазах плясали искорки веселья, но отсутствие слов указывало на то, что не всё было так просто.

— Мне нужно место, в котором я могла бы скоротать неопределённое время, взять паузу, отдышаться.

Авад пожал плечами.

— Конечно! У тебя были очень тяжёлые времена, Элой. Для меня большая честь, что ты выбрала мой город для восстановления сил. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы у тебя было всё необходимое, — он жестом приказал Мараду Безгрешному достать письменные принадлежности, — могу я спросить, почему ты решила не возвращаться к своим людям?

— Они не мои люди. Я одеваюсь как Нора и выросла на их землях, но они такие же чужие для меня, как Карха или Озерам. В целом, здесь ко мне относятся более терпимо и справедливо, чем где-либо на востоке.

На красивом лице Авада появилась улыбка.

— Очень рад это слышать, Элой. Как и рад тому, что мои люди относятся к тебе справедливо, как и должны. Для меня было бы честью считать тебя жительницей Меридиана. Я бы пригласил тебя в качестве моей личной гостьи сюда, во дворец.

Его улыбка дрогнула, когда Элой отрицательно покачала головой.

— Я думаю, что мне будет лучше жить в городе, — призналась она, — дворец… немного не для меня.

Авад вздохнул, но принял её решение.

— Всё ещё разбиваешь мне сердце, — сказал он, дразня, — в таком случае, будь в жилье Олина как дома. Я назначу тебя своим телохранителем и…

Элой подняла руку, снова качая головой. Авад нахмурился.

— Ты же не хочешь…

— Приватности. Мне просто нужно личное пространство. Я прошу слишком много? — когда Авад недоумевающе посмотрел на неё, она продолжила. — Слушай, я всю свою жизнь была наедине с собой и… моим отцом, Растом. Последние несколько месяцев я провела в клетке и каждый день видела одно и то же ненавистное мне лицо. Пожалуйста, пойми меня, Авад. Я просто хочу гулять там, где вздумается, без слежки, охраны и указаний, что делать. В противном случае мне, возможно, придётся уйти.

Авад покачал головой, после чего поклонился.

— Приношу свои извинения, Элой. Я говорил не о том, что ты будешь находиться под присмотром. Я лишь прошу, чтобы ты, не колеблясь, говорила мне, если тебе что-то понадобится.

Элой на мгновение задумалась.

— Одежда. Мне бы не помешали обновки.

Добрая усмешка появилась на лице короля.

— Если хочешь, завтра я лично буду сопровождать тебя на рынке и помогу с выбором.

— Я… — Элой улыбнулась ему в ответ, — думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Тогда до встречи! Значит, я зайду за тобой после обеда, и мы проведём день вместе. Это отличная возможность отвлечься от неприятностей, — Авад поколебался, — но я… надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мне понадобится личная охрана? Обещаю, Эренд будет тише воды ниже травы.

При упоминании этого имени Элой ощутила укол вины за то, что ранее бросила Эренда. За то, как вела себя с ним. Она почувствовала покалывание в области живота. Ей нужно больше того чая.

— Если честно, я сомневаюсь, что Эренд сможет следовать за нами молчаливой тенью.

Авад понимающе улыбнулся.

— Тоже верно. До завтра, Охотница, — он величественно поклонился и ушёл, возвращаясь в свои покои. Элой задумалась о том, что, если ему пришлось потратить кучу времени на подготовку к короткой встрече с ней, то сколько будет нужно для того, чтобы уйти на полдня на рынок.

По пути в гостиницу она проходила мимо дома Олина и нырнула внутрь, чтобы осмотреться. Элой помнила здесь многое и заметила, что люк, спрятанный под ковром, был заменён подходящей дверью, что облегчало доступ в подвал. Казалось, прошли годы с того момента, как они с Эрендом обыскивали это место в поисках доказательств предательства Олина. Нет, не годы, а целая жизнь.

Элой хотела вернуться в свою комнату тем же путём, каким её покидала, но увидела, что кто-то закрыл окно, поэтому ей пришлось ещё раз проходить через столовую, чтобы добраться до лестницы. Людей из Авангарда не было, чему Элой обрадовалась, поскольку ей не нужно было в очередной раз на кого-то натыкаться и с кем-то беседовать. С другой стороны, она понимала, что должна была извиниться перед Эрендом, который просто пытался ей помочь.

Она заперла дверь в свою комнату, заварила чай, перечитав инструкцию, а затем погрузилась в глубокий сон без сновидений и с зажатым в руке пакетиком трав.


	2. Фальшивые улыбки

Она проспала практически до полудня, а когда наконец проснулась, то запаниковала, увидев, как высоко в небе находилось солнце. Элой в спешке оделась, отдав предпочтение лёгкой одежде. День сегодня будет особенно жаркий.

Она собрала волосы на голове, понимая, как сильно нуждалась в ванне, но спустилась в главную комнату гостиницы, тут же попав в центр внимания. Смотрели, правда, не на неё, а на короля, который сидел в середине комнаты, наслаждаясь напитком так, будто делал это здесь каждый день.

Эренд увидел её первым и подтолкнул короля, который одарил Элой белозубой улыбкой. Элой поняла, что несправедливо осуждала его накануне: он был в довольно простом, пусть и по-царски разукрашенном жилете и свободных широких штанах, сужавшихся над его сандалиями. Головной убор короля был урезанной версией того, что он обычно носил во дворце, и демонстрировал тёмные кудри, которые редко можно было увидеть.

Элой перевела взгляд на Эренда, который, в отличие от короля, носил ещё и доспехи. Как всегда. Она посмотрела на оружие за его спиной и поняла, что проблем на прогулке у них не возникнет.

— Привет, — со смущением пробормотала она.

— Ты готова или хочешь перекусить? — поинтересовался Авад.

— Планирую кое-что прикупить по пути. У меня осталось несколько осколков, и в одной из лавок я видела потрясающие фрукты.

Авад предложил ей свою руку, и Элой тяжело сглотнула, прежде чем нерешительно взять её. Он вывел её из гостиницы под шёпот толпы, однако строгий взгляд Эренда заставил всех затихнуть. Он не припоминал ей прошлую ночь и замкнулся в себе, не мешая Аваду и Элой совершать прогулку по рыночной площади.

Они проходили мимо аптеки, где целительница подметала крыльцо снаружи. Брошенный ею взгляд был понят Элой моментально. «Нет! — пронеслось у неё в голове. — Это не то, что ты могла подумать». И, отвернувшись от целительницы, она крепче сжала руку Авада.

— Мы на месте, — произнёс король, приведя её к магазину, около которого, похоже, ничего не было выставлено на продажу, и который был похож скорее на жилой дом. Казалось, о прибытии Авада хозяева были оповещены заранее, поскольку богато одетая молодая женщина уже приветствовала их на пороге и пригласила войти. Эренд, как охранник, хотел остаться за дверью, но хозяйка втянула его внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Ещё не хватало, чтобы скотина на пороге отпугивала моих клиентов. Авад, дорогой мой, — они с королём обнялись и обменялись поцелуями в щёку, — что я могу сделать для Его Величества?

Элой в изумлении открыла рот. Внутри магазина располагались витрины для нарядов во всех стилях, от простого скромного до гротескного вычурного. Элой увязла в блёстках и пёстрых тканях. Она провела рукой по одному из платьев.

Авад с тёплой улыбкой посмотрел на хозяйку магазина.

— Моей подруге нужен новый гардероб. У тебя найдётся что-нибудь для неё, Лила?

— Твоей подруге? Ах, да, знаменитая охотница из племени Нора. Элой, — Лила подошла к ней, поджав губы и осмотрев с головы до пят, — думаю, кое-что может тебе подойти. Пойдём со мной, дорогая, — она взяла Элой за руку и потащила за собой. Элой следовала за ней неохотно, оглядываясь через плечо на Авада и Эренда, ожидавших её возвращения.

— Ты швея Авада? — спросила она, когда Лила привела её в комнату с большим количеством зеркал. Элой внезапно почувствовала себя ужасно грязной, глядя на отражение своих волос.

— Я швея всех, дорогая. Всех тех, кто может себе позволить пользоваться моими услугами. И не беспокойся — я не сплетница. Пожалуйста, раздевайся.

Элой медленно сняла свою старую одежду, желая только одного — чтобы большая часть зеркал испарилась. Она могла видеть каждый синяк, каждый недостаток, а, обнажившись до нижнего белья, ещё и самое болезненное изменение из всех. Она приложила ладонь к чуть выпирающему животу, нахмурившись. Глаза вновь начало жечь от подступающих слёз.

Лила никак не прокомментировала ни внешность Элой, ни выражение её лица. Она была настоящим профессионалом, провела необходимые измерения и, напевая себе под нос, делала заметки.

— Я смогу сшить что-то специально для тебя, дорогая, через несколько недель, но до тех пор могу предложить то, что тебе может понравиться.

Элой сглотнула. Конечно она не собиралась носить ни одно из произведений искусства, выставленных в витринах. Любой из тех нарядов стоил больше осколков, чем она когда-либо собирала, а малейшее неверное движение грозило разорвать запутанные украшения или оставить пятно на роскошном подоле.

— Ну и, как тебе? — спросила Лила, показав одежду, перекинутую через её руку. Мягкая светлая замша и дышащий хлопок встретились с кончиками пальцев Элой. Она с восхищением рассматривала тонкие золотистые и светло-зелёные края, напоминавшие лучи солнца, играющие в лесной роще.

— Я не собираюсь держать это весь день, — фыркнула Лила, и Элой поспешно взяла одежду. Швея помогла ей примерить наряд. — Во-от так. А когда твой живот станет больше, ты вернёшься ко мне, и я покажу тебе пару хитростей.

Лицо Элой покраснело, и Лила ободряюще похлопала её по плечу.

— Теперь пойдём покажемся королю?

Лила подобрала несколько других нарядов, упаковала их в сумки и вернулась в главную комнату, подходя к Эренду и передавая ему всё.

— Я буду стирать её одежду и отправлять обратно. Она живёт в доме Олина?

Элой осторожно вышла из комнаты с зеркалами, тревожно теребя ткань юбки, как будто это могло помочь расслабиться. Жилет, который сейчас был на ней, напоминал одеяние Нила, но её собственный соединялся спереди шнуровкой. Её живот был немного оголён и, хоть это не доставляло сильных неудобств, было заметно, что он уже не такой плоский.

Авад одобрительно хлопнул в ладоши.

— Как всегда прекрасно, Лила. Буду рад заплатить столько, сколько нужно, — Лила, услышав об оплате, тут же потянула короля за собой.

Элой посмотрела им вслед и подошла к Эренду. Он не сводил с неё взгляда.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — произнёс он с лёгкой улыбкой.

Ей не нужны были комплименты, особенно сейчас, когда она собиралась извиниться перед ним.

— Слушай, — она уставилась на его подбородок, — я не должна была так разговаривать с тобой в гостинице прошлой ночью. Ты просто пытался помочь, а я повела себя как сука.

Эренд поудобнее перехватил сумки и дружелюбно рассмеялся.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил он, — я тогда подумал, что ты просто устала.

Элой открыла рот, чтобы возразить. Вина внутри неё кипела, нуждаясь в освобождении. Но затем она стиснула зубы. Едва ли ему будет интересно слушать её нытьё о проблемах. Это было не его дело, она хотела перед ним извиниться за плохое обращение — она извинилась. Так был ли смысл нагружать его своими неприятностями?

— Да уж, — Элой уверенно кивнула, — точно. До сих пор чувствую себя немного разбитой… но поправляюсь.

Эренд слегка улыбнулся и тоже кивнул.

— Авад говорил, что ты планируешь остаться здесь. Только скажи мне, и я с удовольствием позабочусь о том, чтобы никто не нарушал твой покой. Ну, как-то так.

Элой подняла на него глаза, увидев в них искренность. Почему Эренд был таким? Что заставляло его, вопреки всему, смотреть на неё так? Она надеялась, что никогда не узнает. Она не заслуживала этого взгляда, поэтому отвернулась, пробормотав «да, конечно» и постаравшись звучать не слишком резко.

После того, как одежда была оплачена, Авад и Эренд отвели её обратно в дом Олина. Когда Эренд открыл дверь, чтобы пропустить Элой, она ахнула, увидев посреди комнаты большую ванну, в которой кипела горячая вода.

— Небольшой сюрприз для тебя, — объяснил Авад с широкой улыбкой.

Потрясённая видом белого фарфора и запахом мыла, Элой чуть не упала на колени. Её рука рефлекторно прижалась к шее, над которой Сайленс часами работал, чтобы снять ошейник, одетый на неё Гелисом. _Это для тебя, девочка_ , она почти слышала его голос, _залезай_.

— Уберите это отсюда! — закричала она, отворачиваясь от ванны.

Авад застыл в шоке.

— Но я думал…

Эренд бросил сумки на диван. Ему не нужно было никаких объяснений — достаточно выражения лица Элой. С кряхтением он приподнял край ванны по направлению к сливу в полу, опустошая её. После чего, не говоря ни слова, вытащил ванну к выходу, бросая быстрый взгляд на Элой и короля, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

Элой шумно выдохнула.

— Мне очень жаль. Прошу прощения, Авад.

Он лишь смотрел на неё в замешательстве.

— Всё… хорошо, Элой. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Но ты права, я взял на себя смелость, которую не должен был… теперь это твой дом, и я должен уважать твою личную жизнь.

Элой смахнула пальцами подступившие слёзы, глядя на Короля-Солнце, а он в свою очередь виновато улыбался. Она понимала, что он тоже пытался сделать её счастливой. А она буквально швырнула ему его же добрые намерения в лицо.

— Гелис…

Король-Солнце быстро поднял руку.

— Нет, пока ты не будешь готова, Элой. Ты не обязана заставлять себя вновь переживать прошлое, я всё понимаю.

Ей вдруг захотелось обнять его, но мысль о том, что придётся прижиматься своим телом к мужчине, причиняла ей боль.

— Ты замечательный друг, Авад. Спасибо.

В его глазах мелькнула жалость, а улыбка померкла. Прежде Элой видела жалость только в глазах людей Нора, которым было запрещено общаться с ней. И она ненавидела это.

— Тогда послушай меня, как друга. Элой из Нора, от тебя уже пахнет.

Она не могла не усмехнуться.

— Да… ты прав. И вряд ли новая одежда сделает меня чище. Мне хватит нескольких вёдер воды. Спасибо, Авад.

Он кивнул.

— Они будут доставлены вместе с твоими вещами из гостиницы. Если… с тобой всё в порядке, — дождавшись её кивка, он заставил себя улыбнуться, — теперь ты в безопасности, Элой. Никто не сделает тебе больно. Даю слово.

Она глубоко вздохнула, размышляя о том, способно ли его «слово» избавить её от кошмаров. Однако в ответ кивнула с благодарностью.

— Ты присоединишься ко мне на обеде завтра во дворце? — спросил Авад.

Элой на мгновение поколебалась. Она слишком устала даже от сегодняшнего похода за покупками.

— Нет, — призналась она, — не завтра. Может быть, в другой раз.

Казалось, её ответ удовлетворил Авада, и он, вежливо кивнув на прощание, выскользнул за дверь.

В тишине комнаты Элой вздохнула с облегчением, а её глаза вновь застилали слёзы.

Через некоторое время раздался стук в дверь. Элой, отдыхавшая на диване, быстро протёрла глаза и поспешила открыть. Эренд стоял с сумкой в руках и двумя вёдрами с горячей водой, оставленными на полу. И как он умудрился перенести всё это сразу?

— Элой… — Эренд нахмурился, увидев её лицо и глаза, покрасневшие и опухшие от слёз.

— Не надо. Не мог бы ты… оставить вещи у камина? — её голос был мягким, и она пропустила Эренда. Сунув сумку под руку, а другой взяв оба ведра, он выполнил её просьбу.

Положив вещи, он схватил пакетик с травами, купленными в аптеке.

— Могу ошибаться, но разве это не…

Элой вырвала у него пакетик. Она почти забыла об этом. Однако, судя по выражению лица Эренда, он понятия не имел, для чего предназначались травы, но уже не решался спрашивать. Стало мучительно очевидно, что он быстро привык к её грубому отношению.

— Пожалуй, оставлю тебя в покое, — быстро пробормотал Эренд, выскользнув через дверь, прежде чем Элой успела его остановить.

Её сердце было разбито. Но она и вправду хотела немного покоя.

Расположившись перед камином, она протирала себя куском ткани, который окунала в вёдра. Когда Элой окунула волосы в одно из вёдер и помыла их, то почувствовала себя лучше.

Высохнув, она поужинала, после чего поставила чайник греться.

Её разум был пуст, когда она помешивала лекарства в горячей воде. Ей придётся вернуться в аптеку завтра, если тошнота продолжится. «Пятьдесят осколков, чтобы избавиться от ребёнка» — эхом раздавался голос аптекарши. Существо, растущее внутри Элой, конечно же, принадлежало Гелису, но также было её частью. Частью Элизабет. Имела ли она право осуждать своё будущее дитя за грехи его отца?

К счастью, Элой не пришлось долго мучить себя этими мыслями, поскольку лекарство начало действовать, и она уснула на диване. Её распущенные волосы раскинулись вокруг головы подобно недавно окрашенному и высушенному шёлковому коврику.

_Давление на неё было головокружительным, чужая рука сомкнулась на горле так, будто она была куклой, которую небрежно перемещали с одной полки на другую. Её бёдра болели, дрожали от изнурения после того, как она обвивала ноги вокруг Гелиса, когда он двигался в ней. Элой чувствовала себя липкой и влажной, горячей и душной, каждый вдох давался ей с трудом, а тело едва ощущалось._

_Ей приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы держаться в сознании, её глаза открывались каждые несколько секунд в попытке понять, где она, если не то, кем вообще она была. Элой задумалась о том, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем Гелис закончит. Она молилась, надеясь, что это будет последний раз за ночь. Когда он наконец кончил, то сильно прикусил её нижнюю губу, посылая новые волны боли._

Элой села, содрогаясь. Ощутив металлический привкус во рту, она облизала губу, которую укусила во сне, и открыла рот, судорожно дыша. Голова пульсировала, а глаза слипались. Как долго она спала? Солнечные лучи проникали через окно и падали на диван, на котором она спала. Живот Элой скрутило, и она едва успела схватить одно из вёдер перед тем, как её вырвало. Ей срочно нужен был чай. Чай и еда.

Когда Элой собралась покинуть дом, то чуть не наткнулась на Эренда, который сидел на крыльце. Обернувшись и увидев её, он быстро встал.

— Эренд! — воскликнула Элой, удивлённая и немного раздражённая. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он взглянул на неё, приподняв бровь.

— Работаю.

— Я же просила Авада…

— Не как капитан Авангарда. Как друг. Авад не приказывал мне приходить сюда. Да и не должен был.

Элой скептически посмотрела на него.

— И как давно ты здесь?

— С тех пор, как принёс тебе твои вещи из гостиницы два дня назад.

Элой в изумлении открыла рот.

— Два дня, — простонала она, закрывая лицо рукой.

Эренд пожал плечами.

— Авад приходил к тебе один или два раза, мы стучались в дверь, но ты не отвечала, поэтому мы решили, что лучше дать тебе отдохнуть. Авад попросил сообщить, когда ты будешь готова общаться. Или… — его губы растянулись в хитрой улыбке, — мне не стоит этого делать?

Элой вздохнула с облегчением.

— Слушай… я должна сходить кое-куда по делам. Это быстро. Ты мог бы подождать меня здесь? Я скоро вернусь, — почему ей было не всё равно, останется ли он? Она действительно была готова к разговору? Избавить себя от груза в виде страхов? Возможно, прогулка поможет ей решить.

Эренд согласно кивнул.

— Я буду здесь.

***

Аптекарша не удивилась, увидев её.

— Ты готова? — спросила она, понимающе улыбаясь.

— Готова, — прошептала Элой и передала ей пятьдесят осколков.

Необходимый порошок не был приготовлен, поэтому женщина потратила некоторое время на измельчение нужных трав.

— Будет больно, — предупредила она Элой, — но терпимо. Ты молодая и сильная, значит, выдержишь.

Элой постаралась не вздрогнуть после её слов. Что она делала?

— Вот. Зелёные избавят от тошноты, а красные… от всего до конца. Сделай это и не бойся, — аптекарша передала два пакетика с лекарствами и ободряюще погладила руку Элой, — всё будет хорошо.

***

Эренд был там, где Элой видела его в последний раз, но она настолько погрузилась в собственные мысли, что почти забыла о своей просьбе остаться. Он принёс ей больше вёдер, и она знала, что вскоре снова придётся помыться, особенно если очередной сон заставит её вспотеть так, будто она пробежала марафон в жару.

Он ничего не сказал, когда она открыла дверь и впустила его, надеясь на то, что он не почувствует запаха лекарств и не подумает, что она заболела. Элой спрятала пакетик с красными травами в сумку и обратилась к Эренду, который мялся в дверях:

— Присядь, — он тут же разместился на диване, на котором она спала. Эренд знал, о чём пойдёт речь, и на его лице отразилась лёгкая тревога, смешанная с любопытством.

Элой села рядом с ним и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Эренд, — она буквально выдохнула его имя, и он терпеливо замер в ожидании.

Но Элой не могла сделать это. Нужные слова не могли покинуть её уст.

В течение долгого времени она просто смотрела на него, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово. И, наконец:

— Спасибо тебе за всё.

Эренд выглядел удивлённым.

— Не за что, Элой. Я ведь в долгу перед тобой, верно? То есть, я хотел… в смысле… — он провёл рукой по лицу, — что-то причиняет тебе боль. Что-то, что я не смогу ударить или посадить в клетку. И это меня беспокоит.

Он заставил Элой улыбнуться, правда, вышло это у неё с трудом — казалось, даже мышцы на её щеках протестовали против своего использования.

— Нет, ты не должен, — произнесла она, и её глаза начали застилать слёзы. Элой чувствовала себя потерянной и беззащитной. Внезапно ей вновь стало не хватать Раста, который всегда знал, что делать, несмотря ни на что. Его мудрые слова наставляли её на правильный путь. Но Раста больше не было. Его убил тот же человек, который теперь преследовал её в кошмарах.

Элой не сразу поняла, что по её щекам потекли слёзы, пока не почувствовала руку Эренда. Он прикоснулся к ней нерешительно, почти ожидая, что она вот-вот отскочит от него как перепуганное животное. Но Элой не испытала шока или неприязни. Это было простое, доброе прикосновение — то, в чём она нуждалась прямо сейчас.

Прошло мгновение, и Элой прижалась к широкой груди Эренда, содрогаясь от беззвучных рыданий. Эренд был молчалив и осторожно приобнимал её. Это был не первый раз, когда она плакала после освобождения, но в чужих руках это ощущалось совсем по-другому. Она чувствовала, что вместе со слезами из неё выходил неведомый яд, опустошая её на короткое время.

Она не знала, как долго досаждала ему своим плачем, но, в конце концов, её дыхание успокоилось, глаза жгло от слёз, а под носом было влажно. Эренд стянул с себя шарф.

— Вот, — предложил он своим глубоким голосом, вложив ткань в её пальцы и подтянув руку Элой к её же лицу, помогая вытереть глаза и нос.

— Мы можем… сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? — всхлипывая, спросила Элой с беспокойством. Она посмела относиться к Эренду и Аваду как к дерьму, а затем испортила шарф Эренда своими слезами и соплями. Что дальше? Придя к Аваду на обед, сломала бы стол? Она была настоящей тварью.

— На меня можешь рассчитывать — никому слова не скажу, — ответил Эренд, наблюдая за ней, — но мне на душе нехорошо, Элой. Я не смогу помочь тебе, если ты так ничего и не расскажешь.

Элой горько рассмеялась.

— Ты ничем мне не поможешь, Эренд. И мне нечего тебе сказать.

Она заметила, как резко он сглотнул, и её сердце разбилось. Только не снова. Когда Эренд встал с дивана, она потянулась к нему, но он выскользнул из её пальцев и направился к двери.

— Ты права, — неохотно признался он, — шарф оставь себе.

И скрылся за дверью, оставив Элой наедине с собственной жалостью.


	3. Развитие событий

Элой провела следующую ночь на диване, метаясь между сном и кошмарами. Всякий раз, когда она просыпалась, то хотела встать, но потом вспоминала о пакетике с красными травами в своей сумке, и ужас от его присутствия заставлял её погружаться обратно в сон. Весь её мир сводился к дивану, случайным походам в ванную или на кухню. Вёдра, которые принёс Эренд, остыли до комнатной температуры, но Элой продолжала избегать воды, боясь увидеть в ней своё отражение.

Она знала, что должна была принять решение в ближайшее время. Мучения ни к чему не приведут, и она только причиняла себе боль, сидя в четырёх стенах, отказываясь от еды и позволяя депрессии поглотить себя. Её мышцы ныли от длительного бездействия, а глаза болели от яркого солнца, проникавшего сквозь окно.

Этой ночью она наконец решилась встать. Элой тщательно умыла лицо, издав резкий вздох в воду. Затем положила руку на живот. По крайней мере, он не был так заметен. Она была бы совсем не против поправиться, лишь бы полностью скрыть эту выпуклость, поскольку те, кто знал её, могли заметить такие изменения в объёме её талии.

Она открыла входную дверь, чтобы впустить немного свежего воздуха.

— О, святая ГЕЯ, Эренд!

Он сонно встрепенулся, когда дверь открылась, и упал вперёд, успев подставить руки. После чего поднялся на ноги, мышцы которых болезненно затекли без движения.

— Слава солнцу, я уж было подумал, что ты померла, — сказал он наполовину в шутку.

Элой закатила глаза.

— Эренд, ты не можешь спать на моём пороге.

— Почему?

— Потому что этой МОЙ порог. ГЕЯ, просто зайди уже, — она потянула его на себя и закрыла дверь, — слушай, если ты так настаиваешь, лучше спи на диване.

Эренд выглядел благодарным, и на диване, судя по всему, чувствовал себя как дома. Элой задавалась вопросом, как часто он спал здесь, когда дружил с Олином. Скорее всего, в этом доме Эренд был частым гостем.

— Завтра ты выйдешь на улицу, — внезапно произнёс он, пока Элой собирала вещи.

— Что? Но мне не нужно…

— Нужно. И хватит этих игр. Пойдёшь со мной в патруль.

Элой плюхнулась на диван, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет, — ответила она категоричным тоном.

— Авад купил тебе кучу одежды, а ты всё ещё носишь ту, что я видел пять дней назад. Ты здесь сгниёшь. Я это чувствую.

— Вот и позволь мне спокойно сгнить.

Эренд застонал.

— Говоришь прямо как я, когда узнал о беде с Эрзой. Всё, чего я тогда хотел, это напиться и надеяться, что земля сама подо мной разверзнется. А другая моя половина желала уйти в пустыню и нарваться на камнегрыза. Но потом кое-что случилось, изменив всё.

— И что же? — с долей интереса спросила Элой.

Эренд разочарованно посмотрел на неё, как будто она сама должна была догадаться.

— Просто удели мне минуту своего времени.

Элой долго смотрела на него, а затем со вздохом покачала головой.

— И что мне с тобой делать эту минуту?

— Поговори со мной.

— Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь, я говорю не то.

— Чего ты боишься? Что я убегу?

Он сел на диван ближе к ней и протянул руку, чтобы убрать прядь волос, закрывавшую её лицо. Элой тут же отшатнулась, и тогда Эренд покорно сложил руки на коленях, выжидающе глядя на неё.

— Он тронул тебя, не так ли? — прорычал Эренд, и его взгляд ужесточился. — Он заставил тебя делать много вещей, которые ты не хотела.

Элой молча кивнула, и Эренд медленно выдохнул.

— Я не могу представить…

— И не надо, — поспешно ответила она.

— Элой, — он не продолжал, пока она не посмотрела на него. После чего наклонился, так, чтобы она видела серьёзность в его глазах, — он больше никогда не тронет тебя. И никто другой, если ты сама того не захочешь. Ты в безопасности, несмотря ни на что. Всё кончено.

Она опустила голову.

— Нет, ещё не всё, — пробормотала Элой и, не дождавшись ответа, приложила ладонь к животу, услышав, как охнул Эренд.

— Так чай…

— Помогает мне с желудком, но я… уже собиралась покончить со всем этим. А теперь не знаю. Кошмары продолжают терзать меня, и я боюсь… что увижу в них ребёнка. И начну думать о нём. Но если я от него избавлюсь, то… чем буду лучше тех Нора, которые изгнали меня?

Эренд молчал, и Элой не решалась на него посмотреть. Она почувствовала себя так, будто с её плеч сняли груз. Она могла дышать, могла думать. Хотел того или нет, но Эренд разделил вес её бремени.

Элой кивнула сама себе.

— Ну, теперь ты всё знаешь. Пожалуйста, не говори ничего Аваду или кому-либо ещё. Я сама во всём признаюсь, просто… чуть позже.

— Сделай мне одолжение, Элой, — тихо попросил Эренд.

Ей удалось заставить себя поднять глаза на его лицо, и от искренности во взгляде Эренда ей захотелось плакать.

— Пока не предпринимай ничего радикального. Подумай ещё немного. Если понадобится помощь — помни, что у тебя есть друзья. Ты не должна переживать всё это в одиночку.

Элой глубоко вздохнула, закрыв глаза. Она была не одна. Всю свою жизнь она хотела, чтобы кто-то озвучил это, и, когда у неё наконец появились люди, которые заботились о ней, она оттолкнула их.

Наконец Элой повернулась и приобняла Эренда, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Он похлопал её по руке.

— Я не заслуживаю тебя. Ни тебя, ни Авада.

— Ты не должна беспокоиться об этом, — успокоил её Эренд, слегка повернув голову, так, что Элой ощутила колючие волоски его бороды, — тебе стоит немного поспать. Я предпочитаю ходить в патруль рано, и ты всё же составишь мне компанию, ладно?

Когда Элой не ответила, он прикоснулся к её руке и наклонил голову, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза.

— Ладно? — повторил он с полуулыбкой.

— Ладно, — прошептала Элой, сползая с дивана, чтобы забрать свои вещи. Она поднялась по лестнице, слушая, как Эренд запирает дом, после чего рухнула на кушетку, оставив рядом с собой пакетик с красными травами.

Как и договорились, Эренд разбудил её на рассвете, заставив встать с удобного матраса. Но разве она заснула всего не несколько минут назад? Элой быстро оделась, умылась и обулась в сандалии, предназначенные для прогулок на большие расстояния.

Эренд был рад видеть её хотя бы немного бодрой. Спустившись по лестнице, она даже слегка улыбнулась ему.

— Давай я принесу кофе, — предложил Эренд, тут же поколебавшись, — если тебе можно.

— Думаю, это отличная идея, — Элой завязала рыжие волосы в хвост и последовала за Эрендом, про себя отметив, что рассвет нёс в себе приятную прохладу.

Этот кофе отличался от того, который готовили Нора. Он был нагрет над раскалённым песком, что придавало ему особенный дымный привкус, в который Элой мгновенно влюбилась.

— Не торопись, — рассмеялся Эренд, — это крепкая штука. Переполнишься энергией и отпатрулируешь всё за меня, — и тут же пожал плечами, — не то, чтобы я возражал.

Затем они говорили о том что произошло в городе за то время, пока её не было, о небольших конфликтах во дворце, о состоянии машин. Они гуляли, общаясь и уплетая завтрак, который состоял из нескольких фруктов, мякоть которых была сытной и сладкой. Элой не могла вспомнить лучшего утра, тем более, что Эренд старательно избегал разговоров о том, через что ей пришлось пройти и что пережить. Он почти заставил её забыть об этом, и за это она его обожала.

Однако она сама упомянула о том, что модуль перевоплощения и её копьё были уничтожены Гелисом, и Эренд был немного разочарован.

— А я давно хотел посмотреть на то, как ты приручаешь буревестника. Ну, или хотя бы коршуна. Я слышал истории от других людей, видевших, как ты приручаешь машины, но, честно говоря, не совсем верил. Хотя, зная тебя, понятия не имею, как вообще мог сомневаться.

Элой улыбнулась, и вскоре они достигли четвёртого контрольно-пропускного пункта, где Эренд забрал отчёты своих коллег из Авангарда и отдал новые приказы. Никто не спрашивал, почему Элой была с ним, и не жаловался на свои обязанности. Казалось, Эренд настолько умело распоряжался их рабочим днём, что они не ощущали усталости. Элой удивлялась этому, задаваясь вопросом, не научила ли его таким хитростям Эрза. Она, наверное, гордилась бы им сейчас. Как и тем, чего он добился.

— Опять витаешь в облаках, — наигранно строгим голосом поддразнил её Эренд, присоединившись после того, как выслушал доклад разведчика, — всё ещё не можешь поверить, что я за главного? Я тоже.

Элой вздохнула.

— Я просто подумала о том, что, наверное, должна сообщить Аваду, что со мной всё в порядке. Кажется, он беспокоится.

Эренд кивнул и повёл её обратно к центру города.

— В этом весь он, особенно когда дело доходит до тебя. Если бы я не знал нашего короля, то подумал бы, что он очарован тобой, Элой из Нора, — он улыбнулся ей слишком широко.

Пока они шли, Элой не сводила глаз с земли, её мысли снова становились мрачными. Эренд почувствовал эти изменения.

— Элой, я знаю, что это не моё дело, — начал он извиняющимся тоном, — но я думаю, что если ты расскажешь правду Аваду, он всё поймёт. Он славный парень. И сможет поддержать тебя даже лучше, чем я.

Элой до сих пор задавалась вопросом, почему всё рассказала Эренду. Просто потому что в тот момент он находился рядом?

— Ты мой друг, — произнесла она, словно пытаясь убедить в этом саму себя.

Она почувствовала лёгкое прикосновения к своему плечу.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Эренд. Всё же он боялся лишний раз касаться её, и не зря. Элой не была уверена в том, что впредь сможет выдерживать такие прикосновения. Она терпела ещё мгновение, прежде чем отстраниться от Эренда, стиснув зубы.

Эренд старался не показывать разочарования, но по его лицу всё было ясно. Элой попыталась исправить ситуацию, когда они достигли жилища Олина.

— Ты не обязан спать на пороге. Если так _хочешь_ быть рядом, то впредь пользуйся диваном.

Эренд лишь кивнул, остановившись на нижней ступеньке.

— Передавай привет Аваду, если решишь увидеться с ним. Я уверен, он будет рад узнать, что ты в порядке.

— Эренд, — позвала Элой, когда он отвернулся, чтобы вернуться к своим обязанностям, — а можно завтра… всё повторить? Мне действительно понравилось.

Его улыбка стала яркой и искренней.

— Конечно, Элой. Я за тобой зайду в то же время. А сейчас отдыхай.

Она провела остаток дня и вечер, разбираясь с одеждой, подаренной Авадом. Элой примеряла каждый наряд, волнуясь о скорых изменениях в своём гардеробе. Она никогда прежде не заботилась о том, что на ней надето — только о том, насколько согревает ткань и удобно ли в ней передвигаться. С другой стороны, Элой так же никогда не видела себя в зеркале в полный рост, которое показывало любое изменение в её теле и то, как сильно на неё влияла депрессия.

Элой умылась, почувствовав себя лучше, после чего бездельничала, погрузившись в одну из книг, найденных в доме Олина. Вскоре стало темно, и ей пришлось зажечь свечу. Элой услышала, как дверь внизу открылась и закрылась, а затем раздались тяжёлые шаги Эренда. Она подумала о том, что было бы неплохо выйти и поздороваться с ним, но потом поняла, что он мог посчитать, что она уже спит. Её подозрения подтвердились, когда диван лениво скрипнул под его весом. Элой закрыла книгу и погасила свет.

_Она не могла дышать. Рука стискивала её горло знакомой хваткой, но на этот раз всё было несколько иначе. Больше не ощущалось тяжести в груди и животе, больше не перенапрягались бёдра. Это было что-то совершенно иное. Всё её тело покалывало, как от электричества, и она отчаянно тянулась, пытаясь ухватиться за что-то. Одну руку она опустила между ног, широко раскрыв рот, когда вокруг неё взорвались звёзды. Пальцы другой впились в мускулистое тело. Элой почувствовала щетину на щеке, чужие губы коснулись её кожи. Но у Гелиса никогда не было щетины. Она услышала своё имя, произнесённое знакомым голосом, тихим шёпотом, похожим на молитву, когда Эренд поцеловал её._

Элой резко проснулась, запутавшись в простынях на своей кровати. Её глаза расширились, и она уставилась в потолок.

— Элой! Нам пора! — звал её Эренд с лестницы.

Она быстро села на кровати, поражаясь влажности между ног. Её тело всё ещё содрогалось после того, что происходило во сне. Каждый нерв был будто раскалён.

— Элой? — она услышала, как Эренд поднялся выше, в его голосе слышалось лёгкое волнение.

— Всё в порядке! Я… сейчас спущусь! — звонко ответила она, пытаясь не закашляться от собственного вскрика. Элой быстро натянула одежду и сандалии. Она едва не передумала выходить из дома. Никогда в жизни ей не доводилось испытывать ничего подобного, особенно во _сне_. Наверное, ей стоило поговорить с аптекаршей по поводу зелёных трав…

Эренд вскинул брови, когда она спустилась по лестнице, и пробормотал извинения:

— Выглядишь так, будто огнежара объелась, — заметил он с удивлением, увидев её покрасневшее лицо, — ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо. Но мне нужно заскочить в аптеку и поговорить кое с кем.

— Ладно, заглянем по пути. Но сначала завтрак?

На этот раз Эренд отвёл её куда-то, где подавали рулеты из сливочного теста, смазанного мёдом и посыпанного орехами и специями. Элой в блаженстве закатила глаза, кусая сахарную корочку, прожёвывая и запивая рулет кофе. Она застонала от удовольствия, чуть не забыв, что находится здесь не одна.

— Вкусно, да? — сказал Эренд, наблюдая за ней. Пожалуй, он не ожидал _такой_ реакции. Элой заметила, как он на неё уставился, и тут же поперхнулась горячим кофе. Ей казалось, что взгляд Эренда кардинально отличался от того, каким он смотрел на неё в прошлом, и она не знала, что с этим делать.

— М-м, давай я догоню тебя позже, ладно? Мне нужно срочно забежать в аптеку. Спасибо за завтрак!

Быстро обняв его, Элой поспешила к аптекарше, оставив Эренда, расплывшегося в глуповатой улыбке.


	4. Помощь

В аптеке стоял аромат душистых трав. Увидев Элой, аптекарша, казалось, искренне удивилась.

— Всё прошло хорошо? — спросила она, оперевшись ладонями о прилавок с беспокойством на лице.

— Я не смогла это сделать, — призналась Элой, подходя к ней и не сводя глаз с её лица, — мне нужно больше времени, чтобы подумать.

Аптекарша понимающе улыбнулась.

— Конечно. Это не то решение, которое нужно принимать в спешке, особенно в твоём положении. Что я могу для тебя сделать? Тебе нужно больше зелёных трав?

Элой засуетилась.

— Я как раз пришла поговорить об этом. Травы заставляют меня крепко спать, — когда аптекарша кивнула, она продолжила, — и видеть очень странные сны, — в помещение вошли покупательницы, и Элой, взглянув на них, наклонилась к аптекарше и понизила голос, — у меня был оргазм во сне. Почему это произошло?

Губы аптекарши скривились, и на долю секунды Элой испугалась, что та будет смеяться над ней.

— Дорогая, травы тебя расслабляют и помогают отдохнуть, но на твои сны они не оказывают влияния. Боюсь, дело сугубо в тебе. Если такие сны вызывают у тебя неприязнь, постарайся перед тем, как ложиться спать, не думать лишний раз о мужчинах.

— Я не… — огрызнулась Элой и оглянулась через плечо, — не думаю я ни о мужчинах, ни о женщинах! — договорила она шёпотом.

— Конечно не думаешь, моя дорогая, — согласилась аптекарша, отвлекаясь на покупательниц, — могу посоветовать разве что пить меньше чая. По крайней мере, тогда ты проснёшься перед тем, как… м-м, испортишь постельное бельё.

Элой услышала хихиканье позади себя и чуть не задохнулась от разочарования. Аптекарша беспомощно посмотрела на неё, пожав плечами.

— Пойми, травы тут не причём, дитя, но если ты считаешь иначе, то больше не заваривай их. Я могу тебе помочь ещё чем-нибудь?

Элой повернулась и покинула аптеку, чувствуя, как нагрелось её лицо. Затем она направилась ко дворцу, пока не желая пересекаться с Эрендом. Она не думала о нём перед сном, это точно. А если и думала, то это было логично, ведь с Эрендом она виделась каждый день, а значит, не могла не думать о нём.

Элой снова вспомнила свой сон, задаваясь вопросом, насколько её разум изменил детали с этим новым откровением. Гелис в своё время впечатлил её, пусть и не так, как Эренд. Она помнила его кожу — тёплую, а не холодную словно камень. Ощущения колючей бороды из сна походили на те, что она чувствовала на своём плече, когда рыдала перед Эрендом той ночью, признавшись в том, что случилось. Вот почему ей это снилось — потому что она об этом помнила.

Пришло время переключиться на новое лицо.

Авад приветствовал её с таким энтузиазмом, о котором Элой даже мечтать не смела.

— Выглядишь восхитительно! — вежливо сказал он, хотя Элой почти ничего не сделала для того, чтобы выглядеть привлекательно. — Так приятно видеть, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше. Пообедаешь со мной? — Авад указал на богато накрытый стол на балконе.

Элой решительно кивнула и, проследовав за Авадом, села рядом с ним.

— Чаю? — Авад налил ей напиток. — Должен признаться, мне намного легче справляться с обязанностями короля, зная, что ты здесь и с тобой всё хорошо, Элой. Как тебе жилище Олина?

— Комфортно. Эренд спит со мной.

Авад поперхнулся вином.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил он, глядя на неё.

— Он ночевал на крыльце, поэтому я предложила ему спать на диване внизу. Он сказал, что позаботится о том, чтобы никто не побеспокоил меня, пока я сплю на кровати наверху.

— Вот как, — сухо отозвался Авад, — понятно. Да, да, конечно, — к счастью, слуги принесли еду, и Элой отвлеклась на изучение блюд, желая попробовать всего понемногу, чтобы угомонить свой аппетит, который в последнее время стал довольно странным.

— Я начала сопровождать его в патруле, когда почувствовала себя лучше, — произнесла она, жуя, — думаю, это также помогло мне. И заставило задуматься о том, чтобы попросить тебя о какой-нибудь работе для меня, если это возможно.

Авад казался удивлённым и в то же время довольным её просьбой.

— Хорошо, — ответил он с задумчивым видом, — ты могла бы помочь Мараду Безгрешному с отчётами. Как у тебя дела с чтением и письмом?

— Я в этом понимаю, — начала Элой, — чуть больше, чем большинство. Раст обучал меня. С помощью этих знаний я могу даже… — она пошевелила рукой в воздухе, — я…

Авад выжидающе смотрел на неё, прожёвывая пищу.

— Мне пригодилась бы твоя помощь в написании писем. Кроме того, это означает, что ты будешь чаще появляться во дворце и видеть меня, — он подмигнул ей с улыбкой, — только если ты готова.

— Думаю, всё будет в порядке, — Элой взяла кусочек ананаса с тарелки, — это отличный повод почаще выходить из дома. Но я смогу ходить в патруль с Эрендом?

— Конечно. Может быть, он наконец начнёт брать с тебя пример, — Авад по-доброму усмехнулся, — приятно видеть, что у тебя есть друзья в городе, Элой. Всем нужен кто-то, с кем они могут поговорить, — он окинул её странным взглядом, который Элой не знала, как интерпретировать.

— А мне приятно считать тебя своим другом, Авад, — заверила она его, надеясь, что не промахнулась со своим откровением, — я правда ценю всё, что ты сделал для меня… и даже больше.

Она ошиблась; Авад выглядел почти разочарованным, и Элой мысленно проклинала себя. Но что случилось? Ей вспомнились слова Эренда.

— Послушай, Авад, — сказала она, выдохнув и откинувшись на спинку стула, — я не очень хороша в разговорах с людьми. Просто я… такая. Честно говорю то, что думаю, иначе какой смысл?

Её слова заставили короля надолго задуматься.

— Думаю, я ясно дал понять, что чувствую к тебе, охотница, — осторожно произнёс Авад, глядя на Элой из-под бровей, — я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что моё предложение и мои чувства к тебе всё те же. Я надеялся, что твоё согласие остаться в Меридиане будет означать, что ты, возможно, пересмотрела своё мнение относительно… нас.

Элой была раздражена, но изо всех сил старалась скрыть это.

— Ты едва знаешь меня, Авад. Какие у нас могут быть отношения, кроме дружбы, при таком раскладе?

— Я _хочу_ узнать тебя, — сказал Авад, поставив чашку на столешницу с характерным стуком, — полагаю, это очевидно.

Элой потёрла лоб.

— Не для меня. Прости, Авад, я просто не очень хороша в подобных вещах.

— Я заметил, — тихо отозвался Авад, и в его голосе прозвучала лёгкая скорбь, — это неважно. Мне просто нравится проводить с тобой время, Элой.

По крайней мере, с этим она могла согласиться. Король-Солнце выглядел растерянным, но был вежлив. Он нравился Элой, особенно когда улыбался ей так, словно она была лучшим, что случилось с ним за день. И она улыбнулась ему так же в ответ и, казалось, достигла успеха, поскольку Авад остался доволен.

Они закончили обедать, но Элой задержалась, чтобы изучить свои будущие обязанности. Просмотр отчётов был важным делом, которым обычно занимался Марад. Написание писем же несколько отличалось от этого, поскольку было необходимо писать под диктовку короля. Для этого требовался навык, которым владели немногие.

Мысли Элой были настолько заняты её новыми обязанностями, что она совершенно забыла про Эренда и своё обещание встретиться с ним, а когда вспомнила, было уже поздно. К счастью, Эренд терпеливо ждал её около дома Олина.

— Авад? — спросил он, когда они поднимались по ступенькам к входной двери. — Он был рад видеть тебя?

— Даже слишком, — смущённо призналась Элой, — думаю, ты был прав в том, что ему от меня нужно нечто большее, чем просто дружба, — она отперла дверь, зашла внутрь и, обернувшись, только сейчас заметила в руках Эренда какую-то книгу, — что это? — спросила она, устало плюхнувшись на диван.

Эренд сглотнул, выглядя немного неуверенным.

— Ну… в общем, вот. Это подарок для тебя.

Элой выпрямилась, растерянно моргнув.

— Книга?

Эренд сел рядом, положив маленький томик ей на колени. Элой покраснела, увидев название.

— Сперва выслушай меня, — попросил он, в беззащитном жесте подняв руки, — я понятия не имею, сколько ты знаешь о том, как быть матерью. Но я знаю, что ты была изгоем и у тебя никогда не было матери. А эта книга принадлежала моей, она передала её Эрзе в надежде когда-нибудь обзавестись внуками. Здесь рассказано всё, что нужно знать о рождении ребёнка и заботе о нём. Вот, смотри, — он открыл книгу и указал на страницу, — видишь? Даже показано, как правильно обернуть в ткань, какую пищу нужно давать, когда настанет лучшее время для…

Эренд не успел закончить, поскольку Элой обняла его за шею так сильно, будто хотела задушить.

— Эренд, — всхлипнула она, — это так… — и остро ощутила ком в горле. Поздно. Слёзы уже катились по её щекам. — Спасибо.

Эренд понял. Наконец-то понял, откуда она была родом, и больше не считал её всезнающей богиней среди смертных. Она была простой девушкой, вынужденной выживать в суровом мире, и за это её считали непогрешимой. Эренд не восхвалял её, не строил догадки, а предлагал руку помощи, независимо от того, сколько раз она кусала её.

Он снова позволил ей плакать некоторое время, а затем потянулся к фляге с водой.

— В кого я превращаюсь? — с горечью произнесла Элой, заставив себя улыбнуться сквозь слёзы. Она испортила ещё один из его шарфов. — Теперь я должна тебе кучу постиранного белья.

Эренд усмехнулся.

— Не беспокойся. Для этого и нужны друзья. И, кстати, о книге… если не хочешь читать её, если ты всё решила, то, по крайней мере, просто оставь. На будущее. Ты будешь отличной мамой, когда придёт время.

Ей почти хотелось дать ему пощёчину за то, что он заставил её расчувствоваться, но она отвлеклась, разглядывая рисунки с женщиной, осторожно пеленавшей ребёнка.

— А ты… читал это? — спросила она, с любопытством листая страницы.

— Да, — признался Эренд, — Эрза заставила. Сказала, что если она должна знать всё о кормлении детей и о том, что происходит с женщинами, то и я должен. Было не так уж плохо. Эрза смущалась сильнее, чем я когда-либо.

Элой внимательно посмотрела на изображение плода, находившегося внутри матери. Прежде она видела беременных женщин только издалека. Она с восхищением пролистала ещё несколько страниц, задержав внимание на главе о том, как происходит зачатие. Всё было описано как-то по-научному и казалось совершенно не связанным с тем, что произошло между ней и Гелисом, хотя, очевидно, что они делали то же самое.

Она почувствовала, как Эренд приобнял её за плечи, и неосознанно наклонилась к нему, не отводя взгляда от страниц. Эренд вёл себя настолько тихо, что, когда она закончила с книгой, то поняла, что он уснул рядом с ней. Его дыхание было ровным, глубоким и медленным.

Элой осторожно выскользнула из-под его руки, чувствуя себя ужасно из-за того, что заняла его спальное место. Однако она тут же напомнила себе, что Эренд всегда мог пойти в _собственный_ дом и спать там. А она будет скучать по нему. Было нечто утешительное в том, что он находился здесь, будил её по утрам, что ей не нужно было беспокоиться о чьём-либо вторжении.

— Эренд, — прошептала Элой, слегка толкая его. Он всё ещё был в доспехах, и она предполагала, что спать в них должно быть ужасно неудобно. Когда Эренд немного подвинулся, при этом не проснувшись, она стянула с него сапоги. Затем начала возиться с одной из пряжек доспехов, а когда он внезапно проснулся, она резко отпрянула назад.

— Элой? — в замешательстве спросил он, глядя вниз на свои наполовину снятые доспехи.

— Извини, — пробормотала она, выпрямляясь и прижимая книгу к груди, — я просто… Ты уснул в доспехах, и я… пойду, пожалуй, спать. Спокойной ночи, — прежде чем он успел ответить, она сбежала вверх по лестнице, проклиная себя на каждом шагу.

На следующее утро Элой была рада обнаружить, что ей больше не снились странные сны, но уменьшение выпиваемого чая означало возвращение тошноты. Она встала раньше Эренда, и когда он позвал её присоединиться к нему в патруле, Элой застонала в ответ, склонившись над ведром.

Прежде чем Элой попыталась попросить его уйти, он опустился на колени рядом с ней и погладил по спине.

— Всё в порядке? — с беспокойством спросил он.

— Ты мог бы… сказать Аваду, что я скоро буду во дворце? — между приступами рвоты произнесла Элой.

— А как насчёт того, чтобы остаться дома, Элой? — с сочувствием отозвался Эренд. — Ты и так была занята последние несколько дней. Давай отложим всё до завтра.

Элой не хотела признавать, насколько заманчиво звучало его предложение, но уже пыталась уползти обратно на кровать.

— Прежде чем уйдёшь, не мог бы ты заварить мне немного чая на кухне? Просто поставь воду, а я…

Она почти задремала, а Эренд вскоре вернулся с чашкой горячего травяного чая и присел рядом.

— Держи. Я вернусь вечером, чтобы проверить тебя.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — заверила его Элой, чувствуя себя неловко из-за безумной ассоциации с заботой Раста в те времена, когда она заболевала.

— Я знаю, Элой, — ответил Эренд, накрывая её одеялом, когда она допила чай, — ты всегда такая.

Однако в итоге с ней всё было совсем не в порядке. Всё, что она съела за день до этого, вернулось, даже чай. Элой едва могла вставать с кровати, пила только воду, поскольку только это мог выдержать её желудок.

Когда Эренд вернулся с едой, ей пришлось отвернуться, потому что её выворачивало от одного лишь вида и запаха. Она умоляла его не заставлять её есть. Было бы слишком сложно противиться его просьбе, но Эренд прислушался к ней и убрал еду подальше.

Бодрствуя, Элой пролистала несколько страниц книги, которую принёс Эренд. В ней была описана её проблема и даже травы, которые дала аптекарша, но также Элой обнаружила альтернативу на случай, если чай не помогает. Но это означало бы просить своего друга и охранника об очередной услуге.

Когда она позвала его, он быстро поднялся по лестнице, избавившись от доспехов и оставшись в одной хлопчатобумажной рубашке и брюках.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Эренд, глядя на книгу, которая лежала рядом с Элой, в то время как сама она расположилась на животе, опустив подбородок на сложенные руки.

Элой смотрела на него умоляющим взглядом.

— Сделай это для меня, пожалуйста, — попросила она, пододвинув книгу ближе к нему. Эренд посмотрел на неё, практически сразу догадавшись, что ей было нужно, — от чая слишком мало пользы.

— Ты уверена, Элой? Я не… — он взглянул на свои руки, грубые и сильные, совсем не похожие на руки целителя.

— Пожалуйста. Сейчас я могу терпеть только твои прикосновения.

Эренд медленно кивнул и, забравшись на кровать, встал на колени. Элой едва заметно вздрогнула, когда рука Эренда легла ей на спину, но закрыла глаза, заставляя себя расслабиться. Пальцем другой руки он провёл по строкам книги и картинке, которая подсказывала, что делать. Он отыскал нужную точку на позвоночнике, в верхней части спины. На лопатке. Элой же изо всех сил старалась не зацикливаться на том, что он её трогал.

Когда пальцы Эренда надавили на нужные точки, Элой почувствовала, как что-то скрутилось в её животе. Поначалу было неудобно, но вскоре давление стало приятным, как горячая ванна после дня, проведённого на морозе. Эренд нашёл другую точку, и голова Элой начала просняться, а головокружение пропало. Что бы там ни творил Эренд, это работало.

Элой едва могла поверить, что издавала такие звуки. То, что она чувствовала, не было сексуальным, но звучало именно так. Она нервно сглотнула, но Эренд, казалось, был слишком сосредоточен, поэтому ничего не замечал.

— Помогает? — тихо спросил он через несколько мгновений, и его голос звучал на тон ниже, чем обычно.

— Да, — выдохнула Элой, — это отлично сработало. Ты замечательный, — и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением покоя, а также отсутствием тошноты и боли.

— Я сделал больше чая, — произнёс Эренд, стараясь не повышать голос, чтобы не потревожить её, — хочешь попробовать? Я принесу.

Элой беспокоилась о том, что может случиться, если он остановится. Но он был прав, если чай хотя бы немного помогал — его стоило продолжать пить. Она кивнула, и Эренд неохотно убрал руки. Элой затаила дыхание когда он соскользнул с кровати, опасаясь, что тошнота вернётся, но этого не произошло. Она вздохнула с облегчением и свесила ноги с кровати.

— Я сама дойду.

Эренд придержал её за руку, а затем накинул одеяло ей на плечи, понимая, что спорить бессмысленно.

— Тогда пойдём вместе.

Остаток вечера она провела с ним и чаем. Эренд показал ей, как играть в очень популярную стратегическую игру с участием разных фигур на доске. Элой без труда победила его в двух первых партиях, но не была уверена, что он не поддавался.

Чай всё-таки помог, но начал вызывать сонливость, и Эренд обнаружил, что побеждает, как бы ни старался этого не делать.

— Пора в кровать? — спросил он, звуча почти с сожалением. Когда Элой кивнула, он поднял её на руки, и она не протестовала, чувствуя себя слишком уставшей. Она прижималась к нему, пока он поднимался по лестнице. Она чувствовала лёгкое прикосновение его бороды к своему лбу, а затем и губ, прежде чем окончательно погрузилась в сон.


	5. Неловкая беседа за ужином

— Я просто хочу сказать, что чувствую себя не очень из-за того, что ты вынужден спать на диване, когда у тебя дома есть нормальная кровать, — заявила Элой на следующее утро Эренду, когда они остановились позавтракать, сделав перерыв в патруле. Элой обнаружила, что её аппетит резко возрос за последние несколько дней, а потому уже не задумывалась над тем, что из еды пробовать. За день до этого она даже купила себе жареную ящерицу, потому что та пахла слишком восхитительно. И захрустела ею, не обращая внимания на взгляд Эренда.

Сегодня Элой была более доброй и заставила его смотреть лишь на то, как она поглощает один из сладких рулетиков. Она научилась заваривать чай в достаточном количестве, чтобы не испытывать тошноту и уменьшить количество странных снов, которые, впрочем, продолжали будить её по утрам. Губы Элой покалывали от воображаемых поцелуев, а сердце учащённо билось. По утрам она вообще не могла смотреть на Эренда, но его добродушное отношение возвращало ей состояние комфорта.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, просто скажи мне, — с вызовом бросил Эренд, отпив кофе и смерив Элой пристальным взглядом.

Она застонала, желая удариться головой о прочную древесину стола.

— Я не собираюсь _говорить_ тебе об этом, Эренд. Я _не хочу_ , чтобы ты уходил. Просто… думаю, что всё это несправедливо.

Он пожал плечами.

— Значит, я остаюсь. В любом случае, тебе скоро понадобится помощь. Кроме того, с твоей новой работой на тебя накладывается огромная ответственность. Попади любой из документов в чужие руки…

Элой понимала, что он преувеличивал причины беспокойства. Как всегда. Тем не менее, ей было приятно иметь кого-то рядом на случай, если помощь действительно понадобится. Теперь она была не так напугана после прочтения подаренной Эрендом книги. Более того, часто обращалась к ней, когда чувствовала приступы боли или необъяснимого аппетита. Элой читала о том, как предотвратить повторение беременности, как отучить ребёнка от молока; томик оказался источником бесценных знаний.

— Прекрасно, Эренд, — простонала она, прежде чем они расстались на целый день, и отправилась во дворец.

Она находила работу полезной, хоть и трудной; записывать слова одновременно с тем, как их произносит король, было интересно. Авад был дипломатичным, но твёрдым в своих решениях, непоколебимым. Также он был справедливым, не давал ни минуты свободы тем, кто её не заслуживал, как бы последние ни умоляли об обратном. Элой провела день на свежем воздухе, пока писала под диктовку, впитывая солнечные лучи, а её кожа снова приобретала бронзовый оттенок. Элой чувствовала себя более голодной, поскольку работа отнимала немало времени, но в то же время не позволяла отвлекаться на ненужные мысли.

Иногда она держала руку на животе в бессознательном жесте, о котором даже не подозревала, пока не заметила, как Авад смотрит на неё. Элой сделала вид, что ей нужно почесаться, и вернулась к письму, густо покраснев. Она до сих пор не призналась ему, но полагала, что дальше скрывать эту информацию бессмысленно.

В тот вечер она снова приняла приглашение Авада на ужин. И сделала глубокий вздох во время затишья в их светской беседе.

— Авад, ты ведь уже знаешь, почему я не пью вино, верно?

Король выглядел немного поражённым, словно его загнали в угол, в котором он не хотел находиться. Он не желал рисковать, выдвигая предположения.

— Это не моё дело, — просто ответил он, и Элой должна была признать, что ей даже жаль его.

— Три месяца. Осталось ещё шесть, — сказала она, снова положив руку на живот. Она услышала, как Авад выдохнул, казалось, с облегчением. Затем его рука неуверенно накрыла её.

— Спасибо, Элой. Я не был уверен, но искренне рад, что ты посчитала меня достойным того, чтобы сообщить об этом лично. Он от Гелиса, да?

Сначала Элой кивнула, но потом сильно покачала головой.

— Он _мой_. Гелис больше не будет иметь с ним ничего общего. Присоединение его имени к этой маленькой душе лишь навевает печаль. А я хочу, чтобы была только радость. Я в долгу перед Растом и перед собой.

Авад кивнул, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— И ты всё ещё отказываешься принять моё предложение остаться здесь, во дворце? У тебя будет всё необходимое, — в его голосе слышалась грусть; он знал, что её ответ не изменился.

— Нет… Я хочу жить там, где мне будет комфортно. В месте, которое я могла бы назвать своим домом. Дворец — это не дом, это место силы, центр города. Это просто не для меня.

Король-Солнце снова вздохнул.

— Да будет так, Элой. Но это создаст мне проблему.

Элой растерянно моргнула.

— Тебе? — спросила она, не в силах сдержать удивления.

— Слухи. Твоё присутствие уже вызвало волну сплетен, с которыми я не посчитал нужным справиться. Я надеялся, что правда всё равно победит. Но с твоим будущим материнством, боюсь, ситуация усугубится.

— Значит… ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратила приходить сюда? — расстроенно спросила Элой. Почему Авад никогда не договаривал сути?

— Нет! — возразил он, взмахнув руками. — Совсем наоборот. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты осталась здесь, помогала мне с обязанностями, посетила моих врачей. Никого не должно касаться то, что ребёнок не мой, но если слухи продолжатся… в глазах людей я буду правителем, который не заботится о последствиях своих действий. Который отвернулся от тебя, когда был нужен больше всего.

Элой могла только смотреть на его, медленно опуская вилку в тарелку.

— Последствия твоих действий? — злобно прошипела она. — К тебе это не имеет _никакого отношения_ , Авад.

Он ответил ей пристальным взглядом. Затем осторожно, как будто собирался погладить лающую собаку, положил руку ей на плечо.

— Ты уверена? — медленно спросил он.

Элой могла лишь наблюдать за тем, как палец другой его руки гладил её костяшки. Она хотела прийти в ярость от его предположений. Её не беспокоили какие-то слухи, политические интриги и всё прочее. Она не имела к этому никакого отношения и не хотела иметь с самого начала. Поэтому и отказалась от жизни во дворце.

Она посмотрела на лицо Авада, на его большие тёмные глаза, и поджала губы.

— Чего ты хочешь, Авад?

— Тебя, Элой. И всего, что с тобой связано. Ты останешься со мной? — он всё ещё держал её за руку, но она знала, что может вырваться в любой момент, когда захочет.

— Я должна… подумать об этом, — проглотив ком в горле, сказала Элой. У неё никак не получалось сосредоточиться на происходящем, только на взгляде короля. Вот он наклонился через стол, чтобы нежно коснуться губами её щеки.

В этот момент она не могла не вздрогнуть.

— Авад, пожалуйста, — взмолилась она, — не надо… сейчас. Я не могу…

Он отстранился, не скрывая грусти во взгляде и неохотно выпуская её руку.

— Прости. Я думал, это сработает.

Элой рассмеялась, высоко и отчаянно, заставив короля ответить таким же неловким смешком.

— Я должна идти. Мне очень жаль, — отодвинув тарелку, Элой встала и отступила к лестнице. Авад тоже поднялся, обеспокоенный и наполовину желающий дотянуться до неё, остановить.

— До встречи, охотница?

— Да… наверное.

Элой была удивлена, что ей удалось найти дорогу домой с таким количеством слёз, которые жгли её глаза, затуманивая зрение, хотя она изо всех сил пыталась не разрыдаться на людях. Она открыла дверь и с облегчением обнаружила, что Эренда не было. Его доспехи лежали рядом с диваном, что означало, что он мог выйти, например, в таверну. Элой почувствовала укол зависти; ей-то теперь нельзя запить горячительным свои проблемы.

Она поднялась к себе в комнату, сняла одежду и заползла в кровать, чувствуя учащённое биение сердца. Она пыталась осмыслить то, что произошло. Авад хотел большего, чем просто поселить её во дворце. Она должна была стать его беременной наложницей? Он собирался показать королевству, что способен быть хорошим отцом даже для чужого ребёнка? В этом не было смысла. Нет, Элой не хотела, чтобы её ребёнок рос в этой среде. Она видела, что стало с Итаменом.

Но разве она, как мать, не должна хотеть всего самого лучшего для себя и ребёнка? Нигде она не найдёт врачей лучше, чем тех, что были у Авада. Они бы позаботились о том, чтобы она правильно питалась. Они бы помогли её ребёнку родиться. Что в этом плохого?

Элой перевернулась на спину, глядя в потолок. Авад не был плохим человеком. Ему могла понравиться любая женщина, но захотел он именно её. Даже с чужим ребёнком под сердцем она казалась ему достойной. Элой закрыла глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, как его рука скользнула по её, а губы прикоснулись к щеке. Это вызвало у неё приступ тошноты, а вовсе не тот трепет, который она ощущала, представляя губы Эренда. Как, по сути, одно и то же прикосновение могло вызывать настолько разную реакцию?

Элой долго думала об этом. Как можно понять, приятны ли тебе чужие прикосновения, если ты толком даже не был кем-то тронут? После Гелиса к ней никто так не прикасался. Элой могла доверять лишь себе. Она скользнула рукой по животу, зарываясь пальцами в рыжие волоски на лобке. Нет, это другое. Но откуда тогда в её снах возникает мысль, что прикосновение Эренда будет приятным?

Элой услышала, как дверь внизу открылась и закрылась, затем заперлась. За этим последовал скрип дивана, на котором разместился Эренд. Она зажмурилась, не желая реагировать, но её губы будто сами зашевелились.

— Эренд? — позвала она. И повторила чуть громче. — Эренд!

И услышала звук шагов по лестнице. Дверь в её комнату скрипнула, когда Эренд просунул голову внутрь. Он выглядел неловким и немного пьяным, а его волосы были в беспорядке.

— Что случилось, Элой? — прошептал он, словно ожидая, что она спит, несмотря на то, что секундами ранее звала его.

Элой дрожала, прижимая одеяло к груди. Что она делала?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — тихо призналась она, радуясь тому, что Эренд был пьян. Возможно, потом он ничего не вспомнит…

— Помощь? — он шагнул вперёд и закрыл за собой дверь, убрав последний источник света, который исходил снизу. Эренд был очень осторожен, с трудом находя край кровати.

Элой зажмурилась, пытаясь передумать.

— Ляжешь со мной? — она подвинулась к дальнему концу кровати, освобождая для него место.

— Ох. Э-э… ладно, — Эренд неуклюже скользнул под одеяло и положил руки за голову, явно взволнованный и растерянный, — так чем тебе помочь?

— Ты мне снился, — призналась Элой, повернувшись к нему лицом и подкладывая ладонь под щёку.

— Небось в кошмарах? — передразнил он её тихим голосом.

— Мне снилось, что ты заставлял меня чувствовать себя хорошо. Это был очень… приятный сон, — Элой нервно сглотнула.

Эренд ответил зевком.

— Я рад, — сказал он, — хотя бы во сне не задеваю твои чувства.

Элой захотелось ударить его. Но потом она вспомнила, как расстраивалась из-за того, что Авад не был с ней до конца откровенным. А теперь она требовала этого от Эренда?

— Эренд, из-за тебя я кончила во сне.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё в темноте.

— Чего? — переспросил он, явно особо не слушая её.

Элой перекатилась на спину, вновь расстроенная.

— Сначала я думала, что нахожусь в кошмаре, но потом стало так приятно, когда твоя рука была у меня там, внизу. Это отличалось от моих прикосновений к себе, — Элой заставила себя дотронуться до руки Эренда, после чего положила его ладонь на свой обнажённый живот, — я хотела бы узнать, каково это на самом деле.

Эренд замер, а она дрожала. Почему она пыталась принуждать его? Потому что Гелис когда-то заставлял её, и теперь это казалось справедливым? Элой мысленно проклинала себя, закрыв глаза. _Слабость нашла тебя_ , голос Гелиса эхом отозвался в её голове.

Но затем Эренд придвинулся к ней, и она почувствовала тепло, отличное от Гелиса. Он _не был_ Гелисом. Она почувствовала, как он нерешительно убрал свою руку, а от его дыхания несло элем.

— Тебе это не нужно, Элой, — произнёс Эренд, — совсем не нужно. Ты не хочешь меня.

Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. Он только что отказал ей? Она открыла рот, чтобы согласиться с ним и извиниться, но…

— Возможно, — отозвалась Элой, — я не знаю. Я больше ничего не знаю. Я просто подумала… — она отвернулась от него, — сны — это единственное, что заставляет меня чувствовать себя лучше. И я решила, что дело может быть в тебе…

Она чувствовала дыхание Эренда на своём затылке, такое близкое, но даже этого было недостаточно. Это оживило воспоминания о последнем сне о нём, о вспышках горячей плоти и вкусе пота. Элой тяжело сглотнула.

— Я действительно тебе снился? — тихо спросил он, пытаясь проанализировать слова, сказанные ею, как будто до сих пор считал, что всё происходящее могло быть плодом его пьяного воображения. Когда Элой кивнула, Эренд притянул её ближе к себе.

— Ты тоже мне снилась, — сказал он через мгновение. От услышанного Элой пребывала в замешательстве, задаваясь вопросом, как часто люди, живущие в одном доме, могут видеть друг друга во снах. Возможно, это просто побочный эффект обстоятельств? — Мне снилось то, как я ласкал тебя в постели, твою кожу… — он не закончил свою мысль, охваченный жаром ладони, которая покоилась на бедре Элой. Он попытался крепче обнять её, но она напряглась.

— Не надо! Пожалуйста… — взмолилась Элой, немного отстраняясь, — не… — она не была уверена, против чего боролась, но объятия Эренда заставили её испытать ощущение, схожее с клаустрофобией. Эренд мгновенно отпрянул, но она схватила его за руку прежде, чем он успел бы уйти.

Элой перекатилась на спину и тяжело сглотнула. Затем потянула руку Эренда вниз, по своему животу. Она раздвинула ноги, позволяя ему коснуться её _там_. Эренд перестал дышать, словно боясь всё испортить, а Элой направляла подушечки его пальцев, желая, чтобы он сам скользил ими по её клитору.

Она слышала, как он бормотал проклятия себе под нос, а когда убрала свою руку, его рука осталась на месте. Наконец его пальцы коснулись её, погладили там, скользнули между влажных складок.

— О, да, — простонала Элой. Это было идеально. Это было тем, на что она надеялась, и даже больше. Она продолжала дрожать, но уже совсем не от страха.

Элой почувствовала, как Эренд уткнулся лицом в её шею, царапая кожу жёсткими волосками бороды. Он провёл языком по её уху, заставив от неожиданности вздрогнуть. Это было что-то новое для них обоих. Элой наклонила голову, открывая Эренду доступ к своей шее для новых ощущений, однако он скользнул пальцем между её складок, вводя его внутрь, и спина Элой тут же выгнулась.

— Ещё… — сладко застонала она и услышала согласное мычание с его стороны. Подушечкой пальца он сильнее надавил на клитор, как будто знал её тело наизусть, заранее изучил каждую чувствительную точку, от воздействия на которую её нервы начинали гореть. Элой закусила собственный кулак, сдерживая крик удовольствия. У неё кружилась голова от движений Эренда, а он поощрял её, с каждым прикосновением заставляя закатывать глаза от наслаждения.

Оргазм настиг её слишком быстро, Элой выгнула спину, обхватив Эренда ногами. Она извивалась на матрасе, задыхаясь. Её ногти впились в его руку, пока она переживала это состояние в течение, казалось, нескольких минут, забыв как дышать. Само ощущение было похоже на падение с большой высоты, когда чувствительность нервов обострялась до невероятного.

Элой отстранилась от Эренда, горячо дышавшего в её шею. Его влажные пальцы продолжали сжимать её тело, притягивая к себе, и Элой, почувствовав приступ паники, тут же его оттолкнула. Её действия отрезвили Эренда, и он сел, проводя рукой по лицу.

— Господи, Элой, — жадно выдохнул он, стараясь держаться на расстоянии.

— Прости, Эренд. Я не хотела. Мы можем… попробовать… — Элой знала, что блефует. Даже после испытанного оргазма мысли о сексе, настоящем сексе, были для неё чем-то недопустимым.

Эренд лишь хмыкнул.

— Забудь, — пробормотал он, сползая с кровати и направляясь к двери. Его плечи подавленно ссутулились, прежде чем он ушёл, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

Элой застонала, откинувшись на подушки и всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. Это было прекрасно. Каждый её нерв до сих пор горел, а в голове чувствовалась пьянящая лёгкость. Ей захотелось немного прибраться в комнате, но она не смогла заставить свои ноги двигаться.

Так вот каково это.


	6. Глупые оправдания

Следующее утро принесло Элой новые трудности. Она проспала, не услышав, как Эренд зовёт её, чем была разочарована и обеспокоена одновременно. Она и вправду так крепко спала или он не захотел её видеть после того, что случилось прошлой ночью?

Нет, это не просто _случилось_ , поправила она себя сердито. Она сама заставила Эренда это сделать. Он был пьян, и она это знала, поэтому Эренд заслуживал извинений. То, что она сделала, было непростительно.

Элой потребовалось немного времени на то, чтобы понять, что всё это действительно произошло, а вовсе не оказалось очередным лихорадочным сном. По правде говоря, у Эренда при желании была возможность легко разбудить её и забрать с собой, если он изначально не пытался её избегать.

В голове Элой крутилось столько вопросов, что она не сразу отметила собственное хорошее самочувствие. Тошнота ни разу не побеспокоила её, пока она одевалась и спускалась по лестнице, чтобы приготовить завтрак.

От громкого храпа она едва не уронила стакан и замерла, прежде чем повернуть голову в сторону гостиной. Эренд лежал на диване лицом вниз, такой же растрёпанный и помятый, каким был вчера. Ну, конечно. Должно быть, у него был выходной, поэтому прошлой ночью он пришёл так поздно. Ей стоило догадаться.

Несмотря на чувство вины, Элой слегка улыбнулась. Спящий Эренд был похож на медведя, его руки свисали с дивана на пол, широкие плечи поднимались и опускались, а глубокое дыхание иногда прерывалось храпом.

Элой вздохнула — она была рада узнать, что Эренд проспал даже дольше, чем она сама. Подойдя к нему, она положила его руку обратно на диван и поправила слишком маленькое одеяло. Она успеет извиниться перед ним чуть позже. А сейчас Эренд заслуживает сна.

Она села на соседний диван, уткнувшись в одну из книг Олина, и не заметила, как за чтением пролетело всё утро.

Вскоре Эренд начал шевелиться, и Элой подпёрла щёку кулаком, наблюдая за ним с понимающей улыбкой. По раздавшемуся стону можно было догадаться, что у Эренда скорее всего болела голова.

— С добрым… днём, — её голос прозвучал тихо, а Эренд прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу, медленно выпрямляясь.

— Правда? — он прищурился, не веря, и перевёл взгляд на окно. — А чувствую себя так, будто уснул только что, — он неуверенно поднялся на ноги и направился на кухню за водой. Элой поняла, что это у него давно вошло привычку.

— Сегодня выходной? — спросила она, прекрасно зная ответ. — Тогда тоже останусь дома. Только ты и я.

Эренд на мгновение посмотрел на неё, а затем сделал ещё один глоток.

— Ага, — ответил он несколько отстранённо, как будто пытался собрать в памяти все фрагменты событий прошлой ночи. Элой было любопытно узнать, сколько же он запомнил.

— Ты мог бы остаться со мной вчера. Я не хотела, чтобы ты уходил.

Эренд медленно поставил кувшин с водой на место.

— Значит, это был не сон, — произнёс он, вместе с тем же кувшином возвращаясь в гостиную и плюхаясь на диван, — не уверен, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу.

Элой внимательно следила за ним.

— Я должна извиниться перед тобой. Я использовала тебя, пока ты был пьян, и… это было неправильно. Я должна научиться справляться со своими проблемами самостоятельно. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, Эренд.

Он покачал головой, не принимая извинения.

— Я всегда… всегда готов, — ответил он, пытаясь обратить всё в шутку, но от этого Элой стало только хуже. Даже если он чувствовал себя использованным, то не был намерен показывать ей это.

Элой закусила губу, заметив, что Эренд избегал её взгляда, и комната погрузилась в неловкое молчание.

— Что ты имел в виду тогда? — наконец спросила она. — Когда говорил о снах со мной.

Эренд выглядел озадаченным, но всё же ответил:

— Я думал о тебе с того дня, как мы встретились, — признался он, прикрыв глаза, — так что мне в каком-то смысле даже повезло.

Элой уставилась на него. Ей всегда казалось, что Эренд флиртовал с ней случайно, что она не могла по-настоящему привлекать его. Но теперь это всё усложняло.

— Так значит прошлой ночью…

Эренд застонал, потирая лоб.

— Честно? Моя мечта сбылась. Вроде как. Вот дерьмо, и зачем я так напивался? — он горько усмехнулся. Затем посмотрел на Элой. — А ты как, в порядке? Я не… напугал тебя своими действиями?

Элой заставила себя проглотить некоторые комментарии и покачала головой.

— Всё нормально. Я хорошо выспалась, так что спасибо, — даже слишком хорошо.

— Ну, ладно. Э-э… — Эренд почесал затылок, не глядя на неё, — ладно.

Он сделал глоток воды и, казалось, окончательно проснулся. Они сидели в тишине ещё несколько мгновений.

— Эренд, я…

— Мне нужно идти…

Они оба замолкли, уставившись друг на друга, после чего Эренд прочистил горло.

— Пойду к источникам и помоюсь.

Элой растерянно моргнула.

— К источникам?

Эренд посмотрел на неё с удивлением.

— А как ты думаешь, откуда мы берём горячую воду? Если хочешь, могу показать, — оказалось, он знал, где хранятся полотенца, потому что уверенно взял несколько с полки и перекинул их через плечо. Также он нашёл несколько бутылочек с мылом и изучил их, прежде чем решить, что взять с собой.

Элой посмотрела на себя.

— И что, вы… посещаете источники все вместе? Голые?

Эренд рассмеялся, но тут же скривился от головной боли.

— Э-э… нет, как правило, нет. То есть… странные люди везде встречаются, — он подошёл к двери, жестом показывая Элой следовать за ним.

Они остановились в привычном месте, чтобы позавтракать, затем завернули остатки еды с собой и отправились дальше. Это было короткое, но довольно пыльное восхождение на возвышенность, на вершине которой располагались горячие источники. Место охранялось солдатами Карха, чтобы внутрь не проходили подозрительные личности. Хотя поблизости находилась пара водосливов, в которых было разрешено мыться абсолютно всем. Одни источники буквально шипели, испуская клубы горячего пара, в то время как другие были намного прохладнее.

— Охранники здесь нужны для того, чтобы никто не отравил воду? — спросила Элой, когда они проходили мимо.

Эренд бросил на неё странный взгляд.

— Наверное. Их главная задача — убедиться, что никто из посторонних сюда не проник, — они прошли по деревянному мосту, скользкому от влаги и пара, к одному из бассейнов, находящемуся в отдалении от других. Эренд положил полотенца и указал на сине-зелёную воду, — этот мой любимый. Не слишком жарко, и пара не так много, — после чего одним движением снял с себя рубашку.

Челюсть Элой отвисла, когда у неё появилась возможность разглядеть Эренда. Раньше она никогда не видела его без рубашки, и это вызывало у неё совсем другую реакцию, нежели когда Гелис или Нил обнажались, снимая верхнюю часть одежды. Эренд был бледным, его племя проживало в более холодном климате на севере, но Элой была очарована его мышцами под мягким слоем плоти, а короткие волоски под пупком были того же цвета, что и борода.

— Ты так уставилась… — пробормотал Эренд, и его губы изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке, когда он засунул большие пальцы под резинку штанов и стянул их. Элой почувствовала, как кровь прилила к её лицу. Она и вправду уставилась на него, особенно на его облегающие шорты. Элой отвернулась, чтобы отвести взгляд, а затем разделась сама.

Теперь настала очередь Эренда смотреть. Он не сводил глаз с её живота, и Элой смущённо села на край бассейна, притягивая колени к груди и хмуря брови.

Эренд виновато улыбнулся.

— Не надо стесняться, Элой. Ты всё ещё прекрасна. Беременность тебе идёт.

— Что это значит? Что я всегда была толстой?

Он засмеялся.

— Я просто хотел вежливо сказать, что ты выглядишь здоровой и счастливой.

Она знала, что он пытался сделать ей комплимент, поэтому заставила себя улыбнуться и скользнула в воду.

— Ох… ты прав. А я боялась, что пар будет обжигать, — Элой искренне радовалась, поскольку было неизвестно, как излишне горячая вода могла повлиять на её состояние. Теперь ей следовало быть осторожной во всём, — такое ощущение, будто я… ну… как бы в ванне.

Эренд улыбнулся.

— Я думал об этом. Знаю, некоторые вещи напоминают тебе о Гелисе, и надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты расскажешь мне, что он делал с тобой. Расскажешь всю историю.

Элой резко вдохнула, широко раскрыв глаза и посмотрев на него.

— Зачем тебе _подробности_ , Эренд? Я и так стараюсь притворяться, что всего этого никогда не было.

Он неловко потёр затылок.

— Да… то есть, я знаю. Просто… может быть, когда ты забудешь, моя тупая задница случайно натворит что-то, что вернёт тебе неприятные воспоминания, а я в итоге даже не пойму, почему ты возненавидела меня.

Хмурый взгляд Элой немного смягчился.

— Эренд, я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу тебя ненавидеть. Ты честен и открыт, с тобой мне не нужно ломать голову над непонятными намёками. Я знаю, что могу доверять тебе, знаю, что у тебя на уме. И ты был таким с самого начала. Ты ничего не боишься, особенно того, что другие могут о тебе подумать.

Эренд выглядел так, словно хотел возразить, но от похвалы Элой на его лице появилась улыбка.

— Так ты мне расскажешь? — спросил он.

Элой сглотнула. Она опустила взгляд на воду, а затем осмотрелась. Они здесь находились одни, но она не хотела, чтобы у кого-то сложилось впечатление, будто они совсем не знали друг друга и просто наслаждались в одном и том же бассейне. Элой скользнула по воде к Эренду, расположившись рядом с ним. Если бы люди подумали, что они пара, то вряд ли присоединились бы к ним и скорее выбрали другое место.

— С чего бы мне начать, — вздохнула она. Эренд ободряюще обнял её за плечи. Элой долго думала, после чего начала рассказ со взрыва вблизи Закатной Крепости, который погрузил её во тьму. Она говорила о цепях, о своём ошейнике, о том, что чувствовала, когда Гелис нажимал на кнопку, заставляя её биться в конвульсиях. Элой рассказала Эренду, как Солнце говорило с Гелисом, приказывало ему быть сильнее, как он насиловал её из-за долга перед своим Богом.

Элой приложила ладонь к животу, продолжая рассказ и не глядя на Эренда. Она описала место, где её держали, и границы, за которые не могла зайти, поскольку активировался ошейник. Она рассказала об имени, которое шептал Гелис, когда она была так близка к тому, чтобы перерезать ему горло лезвием своего копья. Элой рассказала всё, даже те вещи, которые казались ей снами.

Дойдя в своей истории до того, как Сайленс спас её, Элой всё ещё не могла взглянуть на Эренда. Вместо этого она закончила рассказ тем, что её приключения завершилось, когда Сайленс отправился дальше искать способы покончить с АИДом и восстановить ГЕЮ. С тех пор Элой иногда задавалась вопросом, как у него дела.

Она вздрогнула, почувствовав руку Эренда на своей ладони, покоящейся на животе. Когда она посмотрела на него, его взгляд был серьёзным.

— Никогда больше, — произнёс он, и его глаза были наполнены уверенностью и печалью одновременно, — обещаю.

Элой нашла немного утешения в его словах и прислонилась к нему. Однако сидеть долго на одном месте они не могли — вскоре кожа обоих покрылась потом, а дышать из-за пара стало труднее.

— Нам лучше начать мыться, — предложила Элой, отстраняясь и опуская волосы в воду. Эренд кивнул и потянулся к бутылочке с мылом. Затем он показал лучшие места на плоской скале, где можно было высушить влажные полотенца и самим погреться на солнце. Его плечи и нос быстро покраснели от прикосновения тёплых лучей, и Элой слегка улыбнулась.

— На территории твоего племени тоже есть горячие источники? — спросила она.

— Немного, — ответил Эренд, растянувшись на скале рядом с ней и сложив руки за головой, — но там, где их нет, мы используем избыточное тепло из кузницы, чтобы нагревать воду. В основном нам хватает снега.

Элой повернулась, готовая рассмеяться.

— Шутишь? Ты просто купаешься в снегу?

— Конечно. Снег даёт ощущение приятного утреннего покалывания, — на лице Эренда мелькнула улыбка.

Элой расхохоталась.

— Утренние покалывания, ох, ГЕЯ…

Они позавтракали под солнцем, а к тому времени, как собрались отправиться обратно в Меридиан, их одежда быстро высохла. Охранники Карха останавливали Эренда один или два раза по пути домой, желая поговорить о работе, но Эренд быстро отмахнулся от них.

— Вот в Авангарде каждый знает, — фыркнул он, оставив двоих Карха позади, — «никогда не говори о работе в выходной».

Элой оглянулась на них.

— Охранники Карха тоже тебе подчиняются? Или только Авангард?

— Технически мы должны быть на одном уровне, просто стража Карха более многочисленна, в то время как Авангард имеет узкую специализацию. С тех пор, как Эрза умерла, Авад передаёт свои приказы через меня обоим отрядам. Другими словами, работы больше в два раза.

Элой улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Как твоя голова? — поинтересовалась она, открывая дверь в дом Олина.

— Уже лучше, — признался Эренд, — я привык пропивать клетки своего мозга и заменять их водой на следующий день.

— Так вот что это булькает, когда ты качаешь головой?

— Ага, смейся. По крайней мере, мне можно выпивать.

Элой фыркнула и убрала полотенца.

— Так чем ты обычно занимаешься в выходные?

— В основном отхожу от ночных гулянок. Потом стираю. Оплачиваю счета. Ну, и затариваюсь едой на неделю.

Элой сморщила нос в недовольстве.

— И… хожу на охоту?

— Вот это уже другое дело!

— Ни за что, — отрезал Эренд, понимая, к чему она клонит, — если ты вдруг почувствуешь себя плохо в самый разгар, у меня сердечный приступ случится, клянусь.

— Ладно. Тогда спарринг.

— Ты, похоже, не понимаешь…

Элой плюхнулась на диван, широко раскинув руки.

— Я умираю от скуки! Я тут уже две недели, и самое интересное, чем я занималась, это купалась в огромной каменной чаше с горячей водой.

Эренд сел рядом, хмурясь.

— Ну да, конечно. Это действительно единственное интересное занятие, которое у тебя было.

Элой внезапно покраснела и обхватила себя руками.

— Я имею в виду…

Эренд продолжал смотреть на неё, а она могла лишь глядеть в ответ, приоткрывая губы и изумляясь тому, как трудно было отвести взгляд.

— Потому что если это правда так, — продолжил он, — у меня для тебя есть ещё много чего…

Стук в дверь застал врасплох обоих, заставив Элой взвизгнуть от страха. Эренд встал со своего места и пошёл открывать дверь.

— Друзья мои! — Авад поприветствовал их, входя внутрь. В руках слуги, шедшего позади него, была гора свитков и прочих бумаг, — я слышал, что Элой снова нездоровится, и подумал, что было бы неплохой идеей нанести визит.

— Авад, — сказала Элой почти предупреждающим тоном со своего места на диване. Она испытала облегчение, но в то же время была разочарована его приходом. Во-первых, потому что это означало, что он не принял её отказ. А во-вторых, потому что она так и не узнала, что приготовил для неё Эренд.

Авад отмахнулся от её тона.

— Не волнуйся! Я не принёс тебе работу. Всего пара бумаг, которые нужно подписать, чтобы ты получила наше гражданство. Я пришёл узнать, не будет ли у тебя каких-то вопросов, и заодно проведать. Эренд, рад тебя видеть, — Король-Солнце обратился к Эренду, который вопросительно взглянул на Элой. Она могла только пожать плечами. Эренд закрыл за Авадом дверь, а слуга начал выкладывать документы на стол, на котором Элой накануне довелось поиграть в новую настольную игру.

— Документы для получения гражданства? — осторожно спросила она. У Нора не было ничего подобного.

— Просто акт с подтверждением места жительства и занятости. Всего лишь формальности, — дружелюбно произнёс Авад, присаживаясь на диван. Элой попыталась прочесть документы, но её голова начала кружиться от первого же абзаца.

— Это… может занять у меня немного времени, — призналась она, перебирая документы в своих руках и глядя на Авада, — я могу занести их тебе через несколько дней?

Авад улыбнулся.

— Через несколько дней? Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты написала своё имя внизу, охотница. Это займёт пару минут.

Элой посмотрела на него.

— Я хотела бы прочитать всё это, — сказала она, — и хотя бы попытаться понять.

Авад кивнул, заметив, как Эренд обошёл диван, читая через плечо Элой. Король-Солнце бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Я могу остаться. Помогу тебе разобраться с каждым словом, пока ты не будешь чувствовать себя комфортно.

Элой открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Авад уже указывал ей на страницы.

— Здесь в основном просто объясняется, кто ты и почему приехала жить в Меридиан...

Казалось, ему потребовались часы на то, чтобы просмотреть каждую часть документов, но, по крайней мере, он был тщательным и честным. К тому времени, когда нужно было всё подписать, мозг Элой закипал, а Эренд ненадолго ушёл, чтобы выполнить некоторые обязанности. Элой не хотела, чтобы он оставлял её, но понимала, что и сама может уйти в любой момент, если захочет.

Авад отпустил своего слугу с подписанными документами, дождался, пока дверь закроется, и повернулся к Элой. Его лицо приобрело серьёзное выражение, и Элой вздохнула, готовясь к тому, что произойдёт дальше.

— Ты знаешь, почему я здесь, правда? Я должен извиниться перед тобой за то, что случилось. Я повёл себя как полный идиот.

Элой не была уверена, что ответить ему на это. Правильно ли вообще говорить с королём на такие темы?

— Ты просто… немного удивил меня тогда, — сказала она, — но я никогда не считала тебя идиотом, Авад.

По крайней мере, он не пытался поцеловать её снова.

— А что ты думаешь обо мне? — тихо спросил он.

Элой дала честный ответ:

— Ты хороший лидер, и я понимаю, почему ты нравился Эрзе, — упоминать сестру Эренда, возможно, было немного жестоко. Авад отвёл хмурый взгляд, а его губы сжались в тонкую полоску.

— В таком случае, всё, чего я прошу, это твоего прощения, — он потянулся к рукам Элой, и она позволила ему взять их в свои. Пальцы Авада были худыми и изящными, совсем не такими, как у Эренда. Однако стоило Элой подумать о пальцах Эренда, как её щёки тут же покраснели. Она молилась о том, чтобы Авад не подумал, что это из-за него.

— Я тебя прощаю, — наконец сказала она и, наклонившись, погладила его по щеке. Нежный жест, но весьма неуместный, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Спасибо, охотница. Если я могу чем-нибудь ещё тебе помочь, ты знаешь, что можешь обращаться ко мне в любое время. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся во дворце? — Авад встал и поклонился ей, соблюдая формальности.

Элой кивнула в ответ, и он вышел за дверь. Она почувствовала, что наконец может дышать. Долгое время Элой просто сидела, размышляя о событиях дня. Она надеялась, что Эренд вернётся, как только увидит, что Авад ушёл, но её надежды не оправдались.

Элой хотела провести с ним больше времени, чтобы доказать, что ей нужна его компания и дружба, а не только его… рука. Она снова мысленно упрекнула себя за свою глупость и поднялась по лестнице в спальню, чтобы почитать перед сном.

Крепко уснув, Элой не услышала, как Эренд, вернулся и запер дверь на ночь. Не отреагировала, когда он пришёл к ней в комнату. Увидев, что она не в состоянии продолжать разговор, он задул лампу и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, прежде чем вернуться на диван.


	7. На полпути

Элой проснулась посреди ночи из-за того, что у неё пересохло во рту. Она чувствовала, как быстро улетучивалось желание спать, как бывает, когда знаешь, что лёг спать слишком рано, и теперь будешь вынужден бодрствовать остаток ночи. Она тяжело вздохнула… её сон был таким прекрасным.

Элой перекатилась на спину и закрыла глаза, чтобы попытаться уснуть ещё раз, но этого не произошло. Со стоном поражения она встала и взглянула на свечу, немного нахмурившись, когда заметила, что та погасла, хотя должна была гореть намного дольше. Неужели Эренд входил в её комнату?

Элой выскользнула из постели и потянулась к свече, чтобы снова зажечь её. Она отчаянно нуждалась в воде, её горло и рот были будто наполнены песком. Тихонько спустившись по лестнице, Элой направилась на кухню. Она пошарила в поисках кувшина и, наконец отыскав его, сделала несколько жадных глотков.

— Элой, — из темноты раздался голос Эренда, и она подняла свечу, чтобы посмотреть в сторону главной комнаты.

— Эренд? Что случилось? — спросила она, увидев, как он сидит на диване и трёт глаза.

— Не могу уснуть. Подойди сюда, нам нужно поговорить.

На мгновение всё внутри Элой похолодело, она поудобнее перехватила кувшин, забирая его с собой и прошла вперёд. Поставив свечу на стол, она села рядом с Эрендом, предложив ему воды. Он с радостью согласился.

— Плохой сон? — поинтересовалась Элой.

— Нет, просто не могу заснуть. Слишком много думаю о тебе и Аваде.

Элой растерянно моргнула.

— Обо мне и… Аваде?

— Если он до сих пор не сказал тебе о своих чувствах, это будет лишь вопросом времени.

Элой закатила глаза.

— Серьёзно? И это не даёт тебе спать по ночам, Эренд?

Он фыркнул, разочарованно отвернувшись, и сделал ещё один глоток.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Он хочет, чтобы ты жила во дворце, он постоянно приходит сюда, а как он смотрит…

Элой не была уверена, что овладело ею в этот момент, но она протянула руки к Эренду и обхватила его лицо ладонями, заставляя взглянуть на неё, а затем втянула его в поцелуй. По крайней мере, она посчитала это поцелуем. Элой почувствовала, как напрягся Эренд, когда она коснулась его губ.

Он ненадолго прижал её к себе, но вскоре осторожно отстранился.

— Ну и ну, — выдохнул он в удивлении.

Элой почувствовала, как кровь прилила к её лицу.

— Я… это же был поцелуй! — возмущённо воскликнула она.

Эренд провёл языком по нижней губе. Выражение его лица было противоречивым, и Элой была готова запаниковать. Затем он потянулся к ней, привлекая ближе.

— Позволь мне показать тебе кое-что, — мягко произнёс Эренд с нотками жалости в голосе, — просто не двигайся.

Когда его губы накрыли её, Элой попыталась открыть рот, но затем Эренд остановился, и она мгновенно застыла, пока он не решился продолжить. Это было так странно, но то, как его губы мягко касались её губ, насколько близко он был к её лицу, заставляло кожу покалывать будто от электричества. Элой чувствовала бороду и щетину Эренда, а также лёгкий привкус мяты, которую он любил жевать после еды. Она прикрыла глаза, пока его губы ласкали её, и всё её тело словно таяло. Элой неосознанно чуть больше открыла губы, и поцелуй углубился, всё стало немного по-другому. Эренд целовал её не только с уже знакомым голодом, но и чем-то, похожим на нежность.

Когда с её уст сорвался стон, Эренд отстранился.

— Вот что такое поцелуй, — сказал он более низким голосом, чем обычно. Элой слышала, как в его груди бьётся сердце. Или это было её собственное? В любом случае, ей хотелось большего, поэтому она приблизилась к Эренду, чтобы попробовать поцеловать его первой. Их губы встретились, языки буквально сплелись, и Элой резко вдохнула через нос. Она понятия не имела, что нечто подобное может вызывать у неё такое чувство: тёплое, влажное, пьянящее, от него кружилась голова.

Когда она отстранилась, чтобы сделать вдох, Эренд смотрел на неё сквозь прикрытые веки, а после наклонился и коснулся губами её щеки, подбородка и шеи. Это напомнило Элой о том моменте, когда он лизнул её ухо, и она практически ощутила его пальцы внутри себя. Ей пришлось ухватиться за Эренда, чтобы удержать равновесие, её руки покоились на его широких плечах. Он был таким тёплым после сна, мягкий хлопок его рубашки был очень приятным на ощупь, и Элой задумалась о том, какова будет его обнажённая кожа, прижатая к ней.

Мысли рассеялись, когда Эренд провёл губами по её ключице, спускаясь к вырезу спальной рубашки. Внезапно Элой осознала, что одежды-то на ней почти не было.

— Ах… — изумлённо вздохнула она, коснувшись волос Эренда, в то время как его руки сдвигали вверх её рубашку. Когда он отстранился, от его взгляда буквально исходил жар.

— Я давно хотел сделать это, — выдохнул Эренд, и Элой в замешательстве моргнула. Он давно хотел поцеловать её? Тогда почему просто не сделал это в тот раз? Она прижалась к нему, но от отодвинулся дальше. Затем поднял рубашку над её бёдрами, и Элой ахнула, вцепившись пальцами в диван, когда Эренд скользнул между её бёдер и наклонился, чтобы попробовать её на вкус.

Его язык скользнул по её складкам, и она инстинктивно подалась бёдрами к нему.

— Эренд! — воскликнула она от шока и трепета, но не отстранилась, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Эренд улыбнулся и снова опустился вниз, не сводя с Элой глаз и проводя языком по её клитору. Элой дернулась от вспышки приятных ощущений. — Да! Вот тут… — простонала она, умоляя его задержаться там. Ей не пришлось просить дважды, и вскоре она была готова растечься лужицей по дивану от наслаждения.

Она понятия не имела, как чьи-то губы и язык могут доставлять такое удовольствие. Гелис однажды пробовал сделать то же самое, но это было ужасно. С Эрендом же получалось настолько иначе, что она думать забыла про Гелиса. На короткое мгновение тёплый язык скользнул глубже, и Элой схватила Эренда за голову, потянув обратно туда, где от поцелуев содрогалось всё тело.

Вместо этого он воспользовался своими пальцами, и в тот момент, когда два толстых пальцах вошли в Элой, в её глазах взорвались звёздочки. Она выругалась, запрокинув голову, а её тело напряглось, дрожа от клубка ощущений.

Эренд отпрянул, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по губам и забираясь обратно на диван. Он тяжело дышал, и что-то в этом согревало Элой изнутри, способность так воздействовать на него опьяняла её.

— Ты мог бы делать это всё время? — до сих пор дрожа, она с трепетом уставилась на него.

Эренд от души рассмеялся.

— Когда угодно, только попроси, — заверил он, переводя дыхание. Элой чувствовала себя такой странной и растрёпанной по сравнению с ним, но затем заметила натянувшийся хлопок между его ног и всё поняла.

Если он мог использовать рот, то и она хотела бы воспользоваться своим. Она желала увидеть такую же реакцию на его лице. Элой наклонилась, поджав по себя ноги. Когда Эренд догадался, что она хочет сделать, он не мог не усмехнуться.

— Даже если бы я захотел, тебе невозможно отказать, — в его голосе отчётливо слышался голод по ней.

Элой провела ладонью по выступающему бугорку.

— И это само пройдёт? — мягко спросила она. Конечно, ей был известен способ, как _действовать_ , чтобы это прошло, но с Эрендом она не пробовала, так что всё это было новым для неё.

— Спустя какое-то время, — казалось, он догадался об её неопытности, — ты, наверное, не привыкла к подобному? — поинтересовался он. Когда Элой покачала головой и наклонилась к его штанам, он не стал сопротивляться. Даже помог немного приспустить их и освободить возбуждённый орган, увидев который, она могла только ахнуть. Эренд был прав, она к такому не привыкла.

На столь близком расстоянии член Эренда казался огромным, и Элой представила, как, должно быть, неудобно жить и ходить с такой штукой между ног. Она широко распахнула глаза, когда от её прикосновения член немного дёрнулся, обжигая своим жаром. Она заметила, что из-за кровотока он был темнее, чем остальная часть кожи, а венки начали сильнее выделяться.

Эренд посмотрел на Элой с ошеломлённым выражением лица, когда она провела кончиками пальцев по стволу и головке, исследуя. Она подняла глаза, услышав звук, и не была уверена, что именно он означал. Взгляд Эренда был прикован к её рукам.

— Всё хорошо?

Его глаза метнулись к ней, и он усмехнулся.

— Не так, как могло бы, — он обхватил её ладонь, помогая сильнее сжать член, — но… уф, да, — и ответил тихим смешком. Элой послушно сжимала его, но не знала, когда нужно будет остановиться, чтобы не причинить боль. Впрочем, ей не стоило волноваться, если учитывать, какую реакцию у Эренда вызывала её хватка.

Элой облизнула губы, когда он начал двигать её рукой. Ей было интересно наблюдать за тем, как член проходил через её пальцы. Слизистая влажность кончика помогала ему скользить, но этого было недостаточно, ведь Эренд не стонал.

Элой убрала руку, и глаза Эренда открылись, когда он собирался возразить.

— Хочу кое-что попробовать, — пробормотала она, глядя на его лицо. Затем заставила откинуться на диван.

Элой заметила, как он стиснул зубы, борясь с приятным звуком, который всё равно покинул уста, и почувствовала себя в высшей степени удовлетворённой этим. Она провела по всей длине его члена кончиком языка, прежде чем взять в рот головку. Эренд напрягся, и его следующий вздох смешался с тихим стоном.

От этого звука её охватило тепло, как будто она могла чувствовать член внутри себя так, как между губами. Эренд зашипел, когда её зубы случайно поцарапали его, но всё равно продолжал наслаждаться процессом, как и сама Элой. Он начал двигаться, взяв её за волосы на затылке. К счастью, член проникал не слишком глубоко, и она чувствовала на языке солоноватый привкус. Выражение лица Эренда было чистым блаженством, смешанным с острым ощущением. Он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как губы Элой скользят по его члену, и застонал громче, после чего ускорил движения. Она открыла рот шире, но внезапно Эренд вытащил член и обхватил его своей рукой. Он сильно дрожал, и она догадалась, что это был оргазм, но не поняла, почему её заставили остановиться.

Она очарованным взглядом смотрела на него и размышляла над тем, что изменилось бы, если бы они занялись настоящим сексом. Эренд тяжело дышал, всё ещё дрожа.

— Это было… — простонал он, — думаю, теперь мне нужно полотенце.

Элой нахмурила брови.

— Ты что, вспотел? — недоумевающе спросила она. Эренд растерянно моргнул, но затем показал ей ладонь, как бы для объяснения. Глаза Элой расширились, — а-а, вот почему.

— Верно, — терпеливо отозвался Эренд, относясь к её неопытности с пониманием, — а ты никогда…

— …ничего подобного не видела, — договорила за него Элой, вставая, чтобы взять полотенце, — вот, держи — и снова уселась рядом с ним, подтянув ноги к груди и с любопытством следя за тем, как он вытирает ладонь, после чего подтягивает штаны, — а что случится, если оно попадёт мне в рот? — спросила она.

Эренд в это время делал глоток воды, и её вопрос заставил его закашляться.

— Ну… ничего. Просто выплюнешь, и всё.

— А если я проглочу?

Он уставился на неё.

— Тогда… будет меньше беспорядка.

Элой задумчиво что-то пробормотала, глядя на него. Было нечто приятное в осознании того, что она может контролировать его, почти как машину. Она знала, как сделать его слабым, заставить издавать звуки, и тут же почувствовала жар внизу живота, когда поняла, что он хотел её так же сильно, как и она его. На её лице появилась улыбка.

Эренд посмотрел на неё с ответной улыбкой.

— Что? — спросил он.

Элой прильнула к нему.

— Диван выдержит двоих? — промурлыкала она, на мгновение подумав о том, чтобы пригласить его к себе в кровать, однако ей не понравилась мысль о потере своего убежища, места, куда она могла бы уйти, если всё пойдёт не так.

Эренд фыркнул в знак согласия и немного поёрзал, чтобы позволить Элой протиснуться между ним и спинкой дивана. Элой прижалась к его тёплой груди, закинула ногу на талию и удовлетворённо вздохнула, после чего коснулась его губ в нежном поцелуе. Она до сих пор ощущала вкус себя на его губах, но ей было всё равно. Казалось, это лишь сильнее сближало их, в чём она и нуждалась.

Она обнаружила, что Эренд заснул довольно быстро, несмотря на тесноту, и в конце концов её собственные глаза закрылись под мерное дыхание и биение сердца у самого уха. Элой улыбнулась, думая о том, как ей было хорошо рядом с ним. Над поцелуями придётся поработать, но Эренд наверняка быстро научит её. Она хотела бы разобраться во всём, по крайней мере, до того, как ребёнок в ней станет слишком большим, превращая её в неуклюжее тело, которое не сможет наслаждаться половиной интимных удовольствий.

В один момент Элой проснулась, когда собиралась положить ладонь себе на живот, но обнаружила там руку Эренда, который обнимал её во сне. Его прикосновение было тёплым и успокаивало боль, которая часто ощущалась в растущем животе, поэтому Элой, накрыв его ладонь, закрыла глаза и быстро погрузилась в сон без сновидений.


	8. Охота

Элой проснулась, когда Эренд попытался выскользнуть из-под неё. Солнце светило через окно, и она застонала, осознав, что Эренд, должно быть, опоздал на свой обход.

— Тебе нужно идти? — прошептала она, наблюдая за тем, как он одевается.

— Глупый вопрос… — отозвался он со смешком в голосе.

Элой сделала вид, что слезливо вздыхает по тому времени, которое они провели здесь ночью.

— Я вернусь раньше, чем ты думаешь, — добавил Эренд, садясь, чтобы надеть обувь. Он искоса взглянул на Элой, и она с улыбкой перекатилась на спину, положив голову ему на колени.

— Это обещание.

— Впервые вижу тебя такой улыбчивой, — заметил Эренд с долей удивления.

— Потому что сегодня не было плохих снов, — прошептала Элой. Она не видела вообще никаких снов и спала как убитая, а, проснувшись, с трудом могла поверить в произошедшее. Она находилась на Эренде, на ней была только туника, которая задралась довольно высоко. Элой чувствовала уже знакомое тепло внизу живота, когда наблюдала за тем, как Эренд натягивает одежду, и его мышцы перекатываются под толстой кожей.

Она потянулась к нему, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по его бороде, чего никогда раньше не делала. Эренд внимательно следил за ней, словно готовый к тому, что она осудит его за действия прошлой ночью. Но вместо этого Элой прижалась к его губам, даря нежный поцелуй, которому он сам её научил. На поцелуй он ответил без колебаний, но сразу вспомнил о том, что должен был идти.

— Полегче… а то ещё немного, и до двери я не доберусь, — сказал он после того, как Элой попыталась притянуть его обратно. Она лишь озорно ухмыльнулась и изящно повернулась, оседлав его колени. Эренд открыл рот, чтобы без энтузиазма возразить, прежде чем она вновь накрыла его губы своими, и он мгновенно стал податливым в её руках. Элой была в восторге от голодного стона, что сорвался с его уст. Вот каково это — страстно хотеть кого-то и быть желанным взамен.

Она чувствовала, как руки Эренда крепче обхватили её талию, а штаны уже не скрывали его возбуждения. Она начала двигать бёдрами, стремясь почувствовать его больше. Возможно, ей не стоило ждать, пока он наденет доспехи, поскольку металл неудобно впивался в живот, но она старалась не обращать на это внимания.

Наклонив голову, Элой прошептала ему на ухо:

— Я чувствую, что ты хочешь меня… неужели это плохо? — её движения стали интенсивнее.

— Элой, — взмолился Эренд, — ты меня убиваешь, — ей нравилось отчаяние в его голосе. То, как он практически растекался под ней на диване, постепенно сдаваясь, — _мне нужно_ … — она не дала ему закончить, заткнув его поцелуем. Он легко мог отстраниться от неё, если действительно так спешил. Но он остался.

Она медленно соскользнула с его колен и расположилась на мягком ковре, не сводя с Эренда взгляда, когда принялась расстёгивать его штаны. Элой думала об этом большую часть утра, на этот раз намереваясь справиться лучше. Она посмотрела на Эренда, когда он прикоснулся к её ладони, как будто желая оттолкнуть, но вместо этого начал помогать ей двигать рукой по его возбуждённому органу.

Ещё мгновение, и он зашипел на выдохе, а его глаза были прикованы к Элой, наклонившейся ниже. Она хотела, чтобы он забыл не только о сегодняшних обязанностях, но и, возможно, о собственном имени и значительной части своего детства. Она прикрыла глаза, чувствуя его вкус, к которому прибавилось что-то ещё. Тонкими пальцами обхватила ту часть органа, которая не могла поместиться в её рту. Элой изо всех сил старалась взять глубже, но когда Эренд резко подался бёдрами вперёд, она отпрянула, закашлявшись.

— Извини, — простонал он, облизывая губы, и Элой снова взяла его член, наслаждаясь пьянящими стонами. Скользнула языком по всей длине, поцеловала головку, начиная понимать, что именно вызывало у Эренда такую реакцию. Он настолько возбудился, что, казалось, его доспехи были готовы воспламениться, а дыхание учащалось. Однако большая часть его тела всё так же расслабленно располагалась на диване, пока он наблюдал за Элой полуприкрытыми глазами.

Он медленно провёл рукой по её волосам, и ей нравилось то, каким глубоким становился его голос в моменты близости.

— Когда я вернусь, тебя тоже будет кое-что ждать, — прозвучало тихое обещание, и Элой удовлетворительно промычала, жадно лаская его длину с каждым поворотом головы и движением языка.

Возбуждённый орган начал пульсировать, Эренд дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но Элой ему не позволила, и тогда он излился ей в рот, мыча от удовольствия. Она проглотила всё до последней капли, наслаждаясь его реакцией.

Потянувшись за кувшином воды, Элой бросила на Эренда ещё один взгляд, а он мог только смотреть в ответ с ошеломлённым выражением лица.

— Что ж, мне будет тебя не хватать, — она снова забралась диван.

Всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, Эренд собрался с силами и поправил доспехи. Затем покачал головой, украл у Элой быстрый поцелуй и вышел за дверь.

Она долгое время слонялась по дому, иногда читала или разминалась. Её мышцы страдали от недостатка упражнений, поэтому вскоре Элой отложила книгу и поднялась наверх, чтобы надеть костюм для охоты. В области живота стало тесновато, но она не обращала на это внимания, хватая свой лук и колчан со стрелами. В груди ощущалась приятная лёгкость, когда Элой вышла из дома, миновала другие постройки и отыскала путь в лес. Ей будет тяжело без копья и возможности перехватывать управление бегунами, но она справится и без вспомогательных инструментов.

Солнечные лучи падали на её кожу, слишком бледную от долгого пребывания в помещении. Те немногие существа, которых она встречала, успевали сбежать, прежде чем у неё получалось подкрасться. Элой выругалась, когда очередной гусь улетел, даже не позволив ей приблизиться. В стремительном течении реки было трудно обнаружить рыбу, и первая попытка поймать хотя бы одну едва не закончилась позорным падением в воду.

Элой уже хотела отказаться от своей затеи, когда наткнулась на самца индейки, который расхаживал среди кустарников и ярким оперением пытался привлечь внимание самки, гуляющей поблизости. Элой могла убить обоих, но тащить с собой две туши не хотелось, поэтому она нацелилась на самца. Стрела была выпущена с молниеносной скоростью и поразила птицу. Когда Элой направилась к добыче, подозрительный шорох неподалёку заставил ей насторожиться.

Её глаза на мгновение были ослеплены светом красного прожектора, затем послышался знакомый звук, означавший приближение машины, готовой прыгнуть на неё. Элой вскрикнула и бросилась в сторону, когда машина врезалась в подлесок, в котором она находилась секундой ранее. Развернувшись, машина нанесла новый удар, сбросив Элой в ущелье. Она поджала руки и ноги, чтобы защитить себя от переломов, катясь вниз по крутому склону, по камням и шипованным растениям. С кряхтением ударившись о дно ущелья, Элой оказалась рядом с убитой индейкой, из которой резким движением вырвала стрелу. Рыскарь стремительно спускался, и она выстрелила, попав точно в линзу. Машина рухнула в грязь у её ног.

Элой застонала, когда почувствовала колющую боль внутри, от которой у неё перехватило дыхание. Она зажмурилась, согнувшись, и прижала руки к животу, желая, чтобы боль скорее утихла. Когда это наконец произошло, она смогла нормально дышать. Однако тут же осознала, что скорее всего больно было не только ей.

— Мне очень жаль, — прошептала она, поглаживая живот и осторожно собирая вещи. Ночь приближалась быстро, и Элой не хотелось бы в потёмках стать добычей агрессивных машин, поэтому она отыскала правильный путь и вернулась в Меридиан. Стоило адреналину утихнуть, и идти она могла уже с трудом, хромая и понимая, что следующие несколько дней с её тела не сойдут синяки, порезы и ссадины, полученные при падении. Вытащив из руки шип кактуса, Элой продолжила путь, но вскоре ей пришлось остановиться, чтобы отдышаться и переждать новый приступ боли в животе.

На крыльце дома она встретила Эренда, который не мог попасть внутрь. С досадой Элой вспомнила, что вообще-то не планировала задерживаться так долго и должна была вернуться гораздо раньше него. Счастье от встречи с Эрендом было омрачено беспокойством о том, как она скажет ему о случившемся. Когда Эренд заметил её раны, на его лице отразилась паника.

— Элой, — он приблизился к ней, забрав лук и индейку, — что случилось? Ты…

— Я в порядке. Просто не привыкла сидеть без дела, — призналась она, не глядя на его лицо. Эренд прикоснулся к одной из царапин на её плече, и она изо всех сил постаралась не вздрогнуть.

— Иди внутрь, — сказал он, — я позову целительницу, — затем, оставив вещи на крыльце, убежал прежде, чем Элой успела возразить.

Зайдя в дом, она села на диван, осторожно снимая слои защитного снаряжения, пока не оказалась в мягком нижнем белье. Раны её почти не беспокоили, разве что бок не позволял нормально вдохнуть, а боль в животе становилась всё сильнее.

Когда Эренд вернулся, он вздрогнул, увидев её.

— Проклятье, Элой, почему ты просто не подождала меня? Мы могли бы пойти вместе, — он опустился перед ней на колени, осматривая порезы, — по крайней мере, всё не так плохо…

Элой убрала руку с бока, показывая красные пятна.

— Дышать трудно, — призналась она. Эренд немного побледнел, затем сел рядом с ней и начал поглаживать по спине, успокаивая.

— Целительница скоро придёт, — в его голосе слышалось напряжение.

К тому времени, как женщина наконец прибыла, Эренд промыл большинство ран Элой и перенёс вещи в дом.

— Что произошло? — спросила целительница, опускаясь рядом с Элой, чтобы провести осмотр. В первую очередь она коснулась округлости её живота.

— Мой бок, — поправила её Элой, жестикулируя.

Целительница нахмурилась, обнаружив, что у Элой сломаны рёбра.

— На тебя напали? Нужно немедленно отправить Авангард…

— Это была моя вина. Наткнулась на машину. Она уничтожена.

Женщина коротко кивнула и продолжила ощупывать рёбра Элой.

— Ещё что-нибудь болит?

Когда Элой рассказала о беременности, целительница и Эренд обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Кровь шла? — спросила женщина, приставляя к уху какой-то инструмент, чтобы прислушаться к животу Элой.

— Нет… то есть, нет… я не знаю.

— Нужно знать.

— Просто боль. Как будто тянет время от времени.

После завершения осмотра целительница вытащила что-то из своей сумки.

— Эта припарка предназначена для рёбер, хотя, боюсь, что подобные закрытые травмы способно вылечить только время. Что касается ребёнка, то советую быть бдительной. Я не просто так спрашивала про кровь. У тебя могли начаться схватки.

Элой ахнула, вспомнив слово из книги, которую читала.

— Но ещё рано! — она была удивлена паникой в собственном голосе.

Целительница протянула ей какой-то пузырёк.

— Слишком рано, — строго отозвалась она, — пей это, оно немного успокоит боль. Эренд, а ты убедись, что она больше не будет охотиться. Вашему ребёнку могла угрожать серьёзная опасность.

Эренд открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но понял, что оно того не стоило, а потому просто кивнул. Целительница ушла, оставив их с приготовленными припарками и пузырьками, разложенными на столе. Рядом с ними были оставлены инструкции.

— Значит, всё это… должно помочь? — Элой попыталась улыбнуться, но, встретившись с суровым взглядом Эренда, поникла.

Он не стал ругаться, как она ожидала, вместо этого взял припарку и приложил к её боку, осторожно обернув вокруг рёбер. Он знал, что это было достаточно больно, поэтому Элой считала себя наказанной и без его нотаций. Закончив, он отнёс индейку на кухню, чтобы вымыть её и начать готовить.

— Эренд, — Элой вновь попыталась заполнить неловкую тишину, — я сходила с ума взаперти, мне нужно было выйти.

— Сбор цветов.

— Что?

— Рыбалка. Наблюдение за птицами.

— Эренд…

— Найди себе новое хобби, Элой, — произнёс он, насаживая индейку и несколько овощей на вертел, — ты больше не можешь жить прежней жизнью.

Лицо Элой помрачнело ещё больше.

— Но я хочу быть _собой_ , — её голос дрожал, она не смотрела на Эренда, когда он снял доспехи и со вздохом сел рядом.

— Это не навсегда, Элой, — дипломатично сказал он, — просто будь осторожна. Если с тобой что-нибудь случится… ты же помнишь, каким я был жалким после смерти Эрзы…

Элой уставилась на него.

— Я никогда не считала тебя _жалким_ , Эренд. Тебе просто нужно было немного повзрослеть.

Когда он одарил её многозначительным взглядом, она поняла, что он имел в виду. Элой сглотнула.

— Ладно… ладно. Прости. Я останусь в Меридиане.

— Ты просто… позволь мне быть рядом, ладно? Это всё, чего я хочу.

Его слова глубоко поразили её. Она чувствовала, что он говорил не только о прогулках. Подняв глаза на Эренда, она увидела, насколько он был встревожен, и вздохнула.

— Обещаю. Ты будешь со мной.

Элой осторожно положила голову ему на плечо, только сейчас осознав собственную усталость. Даже на то, чтобы поужинать, сил не было.

— Эренд?

— М-м?

— Ты будешь спать со мной наверху?

Он молчал достаточно долго, и Элой задумалась о том, слышал ли он её вообще.

— Как скажешь, — отозвался он низким голосом.

Элой удовлетворённо кивнула, зевая.

— Тогда отведи меня туда. Я так устала.

Без слов он пошевелился, чтобы приобнять её, и, несмотря на всю заботу, ей всё ещё было больно. Элой уткнулась подбородком в грудь Эренда и закрыла глаза.

— Не забудь об индейке, — сказал он, ведя её к лестнице.

— Всё завтра. Просто приходи ко мне, когда закончишь. Я буду ждать тебя, обещаю.

Элой и не подозревала, что её обещание останется невыполненным. Как только Эренд укрыл её одеялом, мускулы начали расслабляться, а прохладная подушка под головой мгновенно затянула в свои объятия, усыпляя.

Убрав ужин, Эренд поднялся к ней. Он был таким тёплым и большим, Элой почти инстинктивно перекатилась к нему, прижимаясь к его груди, когда он осторожно обнял её. Она смутно помнила прошлый раз, когда он это делал, но сейчас в ней уже не было желания вырваться и сбежать. Возможно, лекарства каким-то образом помогли справиться с этим. По крайней мере, неприятные ощущения в её животе уменьшились, сломанные рёбра беспокоили не так сильно, а боль в сердце казалась далёким воспоминанием.


	9. Лучше хранить в тайне

В течение следующих нескольких дней боль в животе Элой уменьшилась, однако синяки на её боку стали уродливыми и тёмными. Она могла дышать чуть свободнее, но двигалась по-прежнему с трудом, и это только усугубляло проблему с ноющими мышцами, которых болели в знак протеста.

Каждую ночь, когда Эренд возвращался домой после обхода, он навещал её. Однажды даже принёс игровую доску и новые книги из королевской библиотеки. Он заваривал чай, который помогал избавиться от тошноты, хотя Элой и без этого потихоньку становилось легче.

Когда приходило время, Эренд всегда задувал свечу и собирался уходить, независимо от того, сколько раз Элой говорила, что он может остаться. Эренд бормотал что-то о нежелании придавить её во сне, но всё это казалось Элой отговорками, поэтому она продолжала настаивать. В конце концов, он забирался на кровать в своих мягких хлопковых штанах, и Элой удобно устраивалась на его обнажённой широкой груди, наслаждаясь теплом в прохладные вечера.

Иногда она подолгу не могла уснуть, хотя Эренд часто беспокоился о том, что разбудит её утренним подъёмом. Сам он засыпал быстро, приобнимая Элой и прижимая её ближе. Элой прикладывала ладонь к его груди, чувствуя размеренное сердцебиение. Она часто пользовалась этими моментами, чтобы исследовать шрамы Эренда, изгибы его тела. Ей нравились жёсткие волоски под его пупком, и она поглаживала их пальцами, прекращая лишь когда Эренд начинал шевелиться, опасаясь разбудить его.

Элой задумывалась над тем, что она продолжает использовать Эренда, чтобы избавиться от боли и отголосков прошлого. «Всё временно», — уверяла она себя. Но что будет дальше? Элой редко думала о будущем, по крайней мере, в долгосрочной перспективе. С ней произошло столько всего, что она не бралась предсказывать дальнейшие изменения. Сейчас она чувствовала себя спокойно и находилась в безопасности. Разве это не то, к чему обычно стремилось большинство людей в течение своей жизни?

Элой продолжала касаться живота Эренда, но её мысли были прерваны:

— Не останавливайся, — пробормотал Эренд.

Элой повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Скажи, я использую тебя? — прошептала она.

— Используешь? Для чего? — он подавил зевок.

— Для душевного спокойствия? Защиты? Оргазмов? — на последнем предположении Элой улыбнулась, уже не смущаясь.

— Если так, то я не против, — отозвался Эренд, крепче обняв Элой, после чего повернулся к ней лицом, — хотя нет. Кое-что меня всё же не устраивает. Но я не скажу, пока ты не будешь готова.

Элой догадывалась, к чему он клонит, но всё равно чувствовала, что должна спросить:

— Да? А кто сказал, что я не готова?

Эренд хрипло хмыкнул и провёл ладонью по её бедру.

— Не готова и, возможно, никогда не будешь готова. Но я не перестану из-за этого быть рядом.

— Бьюсь об заклад, ты говорил подобное множеству женщин, Эренд из Авангарда, — дразнящим тоном произнесла она.

— Может и говорил, уже не вспомню, — признался Эренд, затем наклонился и прижался своим лбом ко лбу Элой, — но я знаю одно — будь я в постели с любой другой женщиной, я бы точно не надевал штаны. Ты не такая как другие женщины, Элой. Я забочусь о тебе. Не только о твоём теле, но и о голове тоже.

Она посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, но в темноте не могла разглядеть черты лица. Спустя какое-то время с её губ сорвались слова:

— А если я попрошу тебя снять штаны?

Эренд молчал, наблюдая за ней, и она была уверена, что он также не мог разглядеть детали. Так было даже комфортнее. Элой почувствовала, как Эренд начал возиться, затем послышался шорох ткани, упавшей на пол. Она внезапно осознала, насколько душно ей было сейчас в тунике, и попыталась избавиться от неё, шипя от боли при каждом движении.

— Элой, — встревоженно произнёс Эренд.

— Я хочу её снять, — настояла она, и тогда он помог, после чего они впервые оказались полностью обнажёнными рядом друг с другом. Элой задавалась вопросом, как это было возможно, что Эренд выделял больше тепла без одежды. Он осторожно коснулся её бедра, избегая синяков, затем переместил руку выше, на грудь. Элой прикрыла глаза. Прикосновение Эренда было нежным, хотя его руки были мозолистыми и от того казались грубыми.

— Я не заслуживаю тебя, — пробормотал он мягко, почти про себя, задевая пальцами соски Элой и заставляя её дрожать.

Она закусила нижнюю губу.

— То есть, ты… не хочешь меня? — нерешительно спросила она. Возможно, она зашла слишком далеко. Элой ощутила укол вины.

Смешок Эренда развеял её страхи, как и прикосновение к руке. Элой тихо ахнула.

— Хочу. Каждую минуту, — сказал он. Элой коснулась губами его ключицы. Ей нравилось, как реагировал Эренд, нравилось его глубокое дыхание в ответ на её неторопливые ласки.

К сожалению, пока она не могла дотянуться до его губ, не причиняя себе боль. Элой захныкала, и пальцы Эренда скользнули между её ног.

Элой приоткрыла губы, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу его пальцам. Эренд на секунду остановился, и тогда она, пересилив дискомфорт, потянулась к нему, дразня горячим поцелуем. Эренд простонал ей прямо в губы и резко вытащил пальцы, доводя Элой до крика. Спустя мгновение она увлажнилась, значительно облегчая проникновение, и тогда они продолжили.

Элой вздрагивала от нарастающего удовольствия и извивалась, несмотря на боль. Однако Эренд чувствовал напряжение в её теле, в издаваемых звуках. Он старался быть нежным и мягким. Одна нога Элой обвилась вокруг него, боль постепенно стихала, глаза были закрыты, а голова запрокинута. Эренд уткнулся лицом в её грудь, и его щетина вызвала у Элой мурашки по коже. Она чувствовала его толстые пальцы, массирующие клитор и ритмично скользящие внутрь и наружу.

Оргазм настиг её мучительно, и Элой не могла определиться, кричать ей от боли или удовольствия. Она прикусила кулак, её тело задрожало, она была одновременно счастлива и несчастна, что всё закончилось.

— Ты в порядке? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Эренда, приобнявшего её.

— Да, — выдохнула Элой, и на самом деле почти не соврала. Её рёбра пульсировали от боли, но по всему остальному телу разлилось удовлетворение. Она ответила на объятия Эренда благодарным поцелуем, — а теперь я хочу… чтобы ты кончил, — произнесла она ему в губы. Дыхание Эренда стало поверхностным.

— Это будет не трудно рядом с тобой… — пробормотал он. Элой почувствовала, как он пошевелился, опуская руку на член. Может быть…

Она оттолкнула руку Эренда и была готова поддаться инстинкту оседлать его бёдра. Но её рёбра отозвались такой болью, что она сразу поняла — не в этот раз. Поэтому сильнее прижалась к Эренду и лёгким движением позволила его члену скользнуть по её промежности. Эренд выдохнул с тихим шипением, и тогда Элой обвила его обеими ногами, усиливая трение. Между ними словно образовывались электрические искры.

Эренд обнял её за спину и притянул ближе к себе. Это была собственническая реакция, от которой Элой стало невыносимо жарко.

У него кружилась голова от этих касаний. Он не мог позволить Элой двигаться так, как ей хотелось бы, из-за её травмы, и сам старался не разгоняться, скользя по её влажной гладкой коже.

Элой была рада тому, что живот пока не мешал их утехам, но через пару месяцев у них определённо возникнут проблемы. Однако сейчас она была слишком поглощена движениями Эренда, чтобы волноваться. Она представляла его более активные действия, глубокие и сильные толчки. Сможет ли она это выдержать? Не закончится ли акт их любви обильным кровотечением её ран? Она не была уверена. Но это не имело значения. Важны лишь движения Эренда, его губы, шепчущие её имя. Она была готова испытать ещё один болезненный, обжигающий оргазм, и тонким голосом умоляла Эренда продолжать.

Голос становился всё громче с каждым следующим движением, и бёдра Элой сжались, когда она кончила во второй раз. Эренд хмыкнул и излился на неё.

Они оба тяжело дышали, Эренд шептал проклятия и оглядывался в поисках того, чем можно было бы вытереться. Следующие несколько мгновений они не разговаривали.

Пока Эренд аккуратно вытирал внутреннюю поверхность её бёдер, она наблюдала за ним. Солнце только начинало подниматься, омывая комнату слабым сероватым сиянием, и Элой наконец смогла рассмотреть обнажённого Эренда.

— У тебя большой опыт. Не могу поверить, что ты заставил меня почувствовать всё это, — задумчиво произнесла она.

— Смелое заявление, — ответил Эренд, зевая, и снова обнял её, — даже не знаю, что ответить.

Элой пожала плечами.

— Я рада, что хотя бы один из нас знает, что делает, — призналась она, и Эренд тихо засмеялся.

— А я рад, что был достаточно убедителен.

На следующее утро Элой проснулась поздно, но решила добраться до источников. Возможно, горячая вода облегчит её состояние. Она приняла разрешённые целительницей обезболивающие и выскользнула из постели, стараясь не хромать.

Элой была удивлена, увидев, что вещи для похода на источники уже были собраны и ждали её на диване. Она задалась вопросом, когда Эренд успел собрать их, и что было бы, если бы она не захотела никуда идти. Она знала, что он будет недоволен тем, что она отправляется туда в одиночку, но ей был необходим отдых.

К счастью, источники оказались гораздо ближе, чем помнила Элой, а подниматься к ним было проще с найденной тростью, на которую можно опереться. Другие люди старались не смотреть на её изувеченное тело, когда она скользнула в воду и принялась мыть голову. Она была права: ничто так не ослабляет болезненные ощущения, как горячая вода.

Элой задремала у бассейна, когда на неё упала тень. Она резко открыла глаза и увидела Марада Безгрешного, который стоял над ней с встревоженным видом. Удивлённая, Элой скрестила руки на груди.

— Марад! Не ожидала встретить вас здесь…

Советник коротко кивнул ей в ответ.

— Я надеялся застать тебя одну, охотница. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но не могла бы ты уделить мне немного времени? Я подожду вон там.

Внутри Элой всё похолодело, она быстро выбралась из воды и оделась, превозмогая болезненные ощущения. Зачем Мараду понадобилось искать её? Что-то случилось с Эрендом?

Она подошла к нему, увидев в его руке свёрнутый кусок пергамента.

— Что случилось? — прошептала Элой, широко раскрыв глаза.

Марад нахмурился.

— Ни Авад, ни Эренд не знают о моём визите. Мне больно это делать, но ещё больнее осознавать, что тебя держат в неведении относительно важных вопросов, — он протянул свиток, и Элой, нахмурившись, начала медленно читать. Это был доклад о делах на востоке от одного из разведчиков.

Сердце Элой пропустило удар, когда её взгляд дошёл до определённой строки, затем она вернула свиток советнику.

— Я должна идти, — сказала она голосом, полным ужаса. Армия Гелиса отправилась на земли Нора. Племя будет уничтожено.

— Элой, — Марад поднял руку, — я не хотел бы предполагать худшее, но, чтобы доставить эту информацию тебе, потребовалось немало времени и осторожности. А я лишился бы головы, если бы позволил тебе броситься на верную смерть.

Элой растерянно моргнула.

— Значит, Авад всё знает. А _Эренд_?

Марад отвёл виноватый взгляд, и она всё поняла. Эренд и Авад сговорились, желая держать её в Меридиане, пока люди Нора погибают от рук их самых жестоких врагов.

Элой почувствовала, как её вены превратились в лёд.

— Спасибо, что сказали мне, Марад. Лучше возвращайтесь во дворец, пока кто-нибудь не увидел вас и этот доклад, — ей немалых усилий стоило не сорваться.

А затем она сразу ушла, направившись к дому Олина. Теперь Элой не знала, чему верить. Конечно, Эренд очень волновался за неё, но никогда прежде не лишал права принимать собственные решения. Как и Авад. И всё же оба предпочли закрыть глаза на то, что должно произойти на востоке. И ради чего? Её безопасности? Да как они могли?

К тому времени, как Элой добралась до дома, она почти не чувствовала боли в боку. У неё появились силы, необходимые для того, чтобы собрать вещи, оставив красивые платья, подаренные Авадом. Элой взяла лук, зная, что он будет хорошим оружием, а также позаботилась о том, чтобы у неё было достаточно стрел. К счастью, хотя бы чай ей больше не должен был понадобиться.

Покинув дом и пройдя мимо охранников на вершину холма, Элой услышала позади себя крики. Это авангард. Значит, Эренд догадался обо всём быстрее, чем она надеялась. Элой отступила в поисках другого пути и успела спрятаться, наблюдая за тем, как Эренд и двое его подчинённых пробегают мимо, устремляясь на восток. Она проводила их задумчивой улыбкой. Эренд должен был знать, что поймать её будет непростой задачей.

Элой отправилась на север, намереваясь по широкой дуге добраться до востока, держась подальше от проторенных троп. Ноги и бок вновь отзывались ноющей болью, но она не сдавалась. Каждый потраченный миг стоил жизни Нора. Если бы она могла вовремя вмешаться, то единственная жизнь, которой можно было бы смело пожертвовать, стала бы жизнью Гелиса.


	10. Сомнения

Элой представить себе не могла, сколько времени экономила, когда передвигалась на бегуне. До Одинокого Огня она добралась, когда начало темнеть. На её скорость даже беременность влияла не так сильно, как недостаток физических упражнений в последнее время. Тело становилось слабее и теряло былую выносливость.

Она разбила лагерь подальше от зорких глаз стражников Карха в Одиноком Огне, чтобы они не доложили об её присутствии. Ей было интересно, добрался ли до поселения Эренд, ведь он направлялся по прямому маршруту. От мысли о том, что он утаил новость о Гелисе, Элой испытала приступ тошноты. Поэтому меньше всего ей хотелось сейчас столкнуться с Эрендом, поскольку она определённо не сдержится и выскажет ему всё.

На следующее утро она без происшествий миновала Одинокий Огонь, взобравшись на почти отвесную скалу возле перевала, недоступную для большинства, но только не для неё. Этот путь был не самым простым, но она прошла его без особых трудностей.

На вершине её поджидал щелкозуб. Элой не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз бежала быстрее. Её сердце билось где-то в горле, пока машина сносила деревья, преследуя её и разбивая стволы, будто они состояли из хрупкого стекла. Она не решилась вступить с щелкозубом в бой, а когда заметила подходящую густую рощу, то сразу скрылась в ней, растянувшись на боку в высокой траве в надежде, что ей удастся пропасть из поля зрения машины. Элой затаила дыхание, когда щелкозуб подошёл ближе. В какой-то момент его когтистая лапа ступила на землю всего в футе от её лица, но она держалась до последнего. Закрыла глаза, вообще перестала дышать, и через несколько напряжённых мгновений всё закончилось. Она оставалась на месте до тех пор, пока щелкозуб не ушёл.

Элой почти забыла, каково это — находиться снаружи. Не следила за тем, что позади, не присматривалась к подозрительным теням, не ожидала нападений на каждом шагу. Неужели она настолько оглупела?

Нет. Она должна вновь стать собой. Должна остановить Гелиса. Она не допустит уничтожения Нора.

И если ей доведётся встретить Гелиса лично, она убьёт его.

На второй день Элой наткнулась на бандитский лагерь. Маленькие лагеря было всегда легко обнаружить, и многие из них она обходила бы стороной, если бы не нуждалась в припасах. Поэтому здесь пришлось задержаться.

С самого начала что-то пошло не так. Все запасы лагеря оказались исчерпаны, а в живых осталась пара человек, которые по какой-то причине упрямо защищали разорённое место. Всё это было слишком подозрительно, но неожиданно Элой нашла кусок оранжевой ткани, из которой для Авангарда изготавливались шарфы. Значит, тут побывал Эренд со своими людьми. Долго ли он возился с бандитами? Чаще всего требовалось немного времени, но…

Неужели он волновался, что её могли взять в плен? Элой невольно фыркнула, вытаскивая стрелу из груди поверженного врага. Эренду стоило больше верить в неё.

На костре остался несъеденный обед, и Элой набросилась на него, радуясь, что не пришлось готовить. Затем поблагодарила мёртвых бандитов за еду, заверив их, что всё было вкусно. Вновь собравшись в путь, Элой направилась на восток.

Вскоре она наткнулась на кровавые следы и подумала о лагере бандитов. Возможно, кому-то удалось сбежать. Она опустилась на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть кровь… пятна появились здесь недавно. Что, если ранен был не бандит, а кто-то из Авангарда? Тогда отряд вернулся бы в Одинокий Огонь за помощью. Они не стали бы рисковать.

Только если раненым не оказался Эренд. Элой выругалась себе под нос. Он будет настойчиво продолжать поиски в любом состоянии. Упрямец. Он всё испортит.

Элой обнаружила, что ускорила темп из-за беспокойства. Судя по всему, у Эренда не было достаточно людей для полноценного противостояния армии Гелиса. Затмение было слишком опасным противником.

Элой не останавливалась, даже когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и темнота поглотила следы. Это не имело значения; она знала, куда идти.

Наконец заметив мерцание костра за деревьями, Элой почувствовала одновременно облегчение и гнев. Ей придётся долго спорить с Эрендом, но каким-то образом убедить его вернуться вместе с отрядом в Меридиан для оказания медицинской помощи. Впереди битва, к которой пока никто из них не готов. Её шаги замедлились.

Что, если спорить не придётся? Что, если она встретится с одним из подчинённых Эренда и попросить его убедить всех вернуться? Пусть объяснит, что стремление найти её не увенчается успехом, поэтому необходимо отправиться домой.

Элой двигалась на свет костра и вышла на тропу. Было темно, но при желании её могли заметить. Она огляделась и продолжила путь.

Никого.

Элой направилась прямиком на поляну, оттолкнула мешавшуюся ветку и открыла рот, готовая выразить весь свой гнев по поводу неосторожности отряда.

Одна палатка. Один огонь. Один мужчина.

— Элой, — воскликнул он, наконец заметив её.

— Ты _ОДИН_?! — она хотела влепить ему пощёчину. Ударить так сильно, чтобы сразу избавить от мучений. — У тебя с головой всё в порядке? — стиснула кулаки, как будто сжимала их на ткани его рубашки. — В _одиночку_ брать целый лагерь? А что потом? Ты планировал найти Карха Тьмы и вежливо попросить их убраться обратно в Закатную крепость? — голос становился всё пронзительнее. Эренд уселся рядом с огнём и занялся своей раной.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Элой бросилась к нему, сердито оттолкнула руки и принялась осматривать рану. Колото-резаная, кто-то нанёс идеальный удар, попав в промежуток между доспехами. Возможно, задета артерия.

— Ты идиот! — прошипела она, злясь на Эренда и одновременно стараясь не расплакаться. Она не была готова к тому, чтобы встретить его одного и раненого из-за неё. — О чём ты думал?

— О том же, что и ты, — Эренд неохотно позволял осматривать себя, — ты ведь тоже предпочитаешь отсутствие компании?

Она бросила на него недовольный взгляд. Это было далеко не то же самое. Она привыкла к одиночеству, когда приходилось беспокоиться только о себе.

— Я умею постоять за себя, тебе это хорошо известно. Тебе не нужно волноваться обо мне, — отрезала она, касаясь его горячей кожи. Отлично. Может быть, лихорадка преподаст ему урок.

— Не только о тебе, — раздался сверху монотонный голос Эренда, от которого по коже Элой пробежали мурашки. Она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и он улыбнулся, — я обещал, что тебе не придётся проходить через всё это в одиночку. Помнишь? Дал обещание тебе и ей, — он указал на её живот.

Элой тяжело сглотнула, приложив ладонь к животу.

— Ей?

— Или ему. В любом случае, я просто надеюсь, что вы оба будете в безопасности.

Она так устала плакать из-за него. Элой отвела взгляд и отвлеклась на копание в сумке в попытке отыскать нужные травы, после чего вручила их Эренду.

— Обсудим всё утром, — чуть ли не прорычала она.

Эренд удивлённо приподнял бровь, но кивнул.

— Ты собираешься остаться?

— Ты — раненый идиот, которого сейчас никак нельзя оставлять. Тебе есть, что сказать по этому поводу?

— Успокойся, Элой, — тихо отозвался Эренд, и внезапно она обняла его за плечи и уткнулась лицом в шею.

Остаток ночи они провели, почти не разговаривая. Эренд пытался скрыть тот факт, что рана приносит ему немало боли. Элой взялась готовить ему суп на огне, добавила в воду несколько трав, которые должны были уменьшить боль.

Она всё ещё злилась на него, но спокойствие и тишина ночи оказали на неё положительное влияние. Они находились вдали от суеты и шумного хаоса Меридиана. Если бы ещё армия Гелиса не грозилась уничтожить Нора, а Эренд не был так бледен, она была бы совершенно счастлива. Кроме того, здесь было довольно романтично.

Когда Элой почувствовала, что приступ вспыльчивости прошёл, то заговорила:

— Почему ты держал это в секрете?

Эренд, казалось, не ожидал, что она снова заговорит, а потому встрепенулся.

— Информацию о Гелисе? Потому что нельзя было допустить твоей встречи с ним после всего, что случилось. Разведчики сообщали нам всё необходимое, и как только стало известно об его местонахождении, мы собирались сокрушить его прежде, чем он доберётся до тебя.

— И когда вы планировали это сделать? — Элой нахмурилась. — После того, как он уничтожит Объятия? Он уже может быть там, пока мы тут общаемся.

Эренд покачал головой.

— Дело вот в чём, — он пересел ближе к ней, чуть морщась от боли, — мы сомневаемся, что он вообще направляется туда. От местных не поступало никаких сообщений об армии, машинах или чём-то ещё. Пока мы располагаем только тем, что получаем от разведки. С нашей информацией явно что-то не так.

— Но ведь Марад… — Элой зажала рот ладонью от осознания.

— Так тебе обо всём рассказал Марад Безгрешный? — Эренд приподнял брови и задумчиво погладил усы. — Он контролирует разведчиков… вполне логично, что в первую очередь информация попадает к нему. Но то, что он обратился к тебе, не ставя в известность Авада, странно. Никогда прежде он так не поступал.

Элой долго смотрела на ноги, прежде чем взять суп и разлить по имеющейся посуде.

— Думаешь, Марад связан с Гелисом?

— Не торопись с выводами, Элой! — Эренд вскинул руки.

— А что не так? Он ведь служил отцу Авада, я права? — она протянула ему суп. — Поешь. Я добавила лук. Он поможет определить, не повредили ли тебе кишечник.

Эренд потрясённо моргнул, не подумав о том, что рана могла быть настолько серьёзной. Затем послушно попробовал.

— Вкусно.

Элой сложила руки на коленях, всё ещё злясь на него. Но что сделано, то сделано.

— Если Марад работает с врагом… если он хотел, чтобы я преследовала воображаемую армию…

— Это ещё одна причина, по которой я не взял с собой своих людей, — признался Эренд, — не хотел оставлять Меридиан без присмотра. Когда Марад сообщил, что ты ушла, то, похоже, рассчитывал на то, что я соберу отряд и отправлюсь за тобой вместе со всеми…

— …и город останется без меня и Авангарда, — Элой покачала головой. Она поверила Мараду, почти незнакомому человеку. Она называла Эренда идиотом, хотя сама _ничем не лучше_ , — Эренд… мне очень жаль. Я не должна была в тебе сомневаться.

— А мне всегда трудно доверять людям, в имени которых содержатся слова вроде «Безгрешный».

Они оба засмеялись. Через несколько мгновений Элой повернулась к Эренду и прижалась к нему. Он взглянул на неё широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами.

— Элой? — она прижималась всё сильнее. — Что.?

— Тише, — опустила ладонь на его грудь и наклонилась к рёбрам. Принюхалась, после чего вздохнула с облегчением, — запаха нет. Твоя рана не такая глубокая, как мне показалось.

— Точно. Лук, — Эренд перевёл дыхание и натянуто усмехнулся. Слегка сдвинулся и попытался обнять Элой, но она ловко ускользнула.

— Нам нужно поспать, — произнесла она, — утром вернёмся в Меридиан и допросим Марада. Пойдём северным маршрутом, поищем доказательства присутствия «надвигающейся» армии. _Просто_ чтобы убедиться.

Эренд знал, что Элой права, вздохнул и занялся спальным мешком.

— У тебя есть свой? В палатке хватит места нам двоим.

Элой покачала головой, не глядя на него.

— Я даже не подумала о нём, — призналась она, — в Меридиане было настолько комфортно спать, что я совсем отвыкла…

— Ничего страшного. Тогда ляжешь со мной. Для нас это не в новинку.

Элой ничего не ответила, они затушили огонь, и Эренд первым нырнул в палатку.

Элой глубоко вздохнула и последовала за ним. Она не знала, почему начала испытывать волнение. Эренд был прав, они много времени проводили вместе и не только просто спали. От некоторых воспоминаний ещё щёки предательски краснели. Но теперь мысль о том, чтобы делить с ним постель, заставляла её стесняться.

Эренд, похоже, смущения не испытывал. Снял тяжёлую броню и отложил в сторону, скинул обувь и забрался в спальный мешок, выжидающе глядя на Элой.

Элой тоже сняла часть одежды и присоединилась к нему, едва не задохнувшись от внезапной тяжести ночи. Такой темноты она никогда прежде не видела и в буквальном смысле не могла понять, были её глаза открытыми или нет.

Вскоре от усталости и боли Эренд погрузился в глубокий сон, которому поспособствовали травы, добавленные в суп. Взяв его руку, Элой осторожно положила её себе на живот, наслаждаясь теплом.

Она продолжала сомневаться в нём даже после всего, что он для неё сделал и насколько был искренен. Это было нормально? Рядом с ним она ощущала себя в безопасности больше, чем когда-либо в жизни, и всё же допускала странные мысли.

Элой глубоко вздохнула в темноте, затем закусила губу. Может быть, наконец настало время.

— Эренд… — шёпотом позвала она, поворачиваясь к нему. Он не ответил, его ровное дыхание сопровождалось редкими стонами. Ему было больно. Не стоит торопить события.

Тогда Элой просто прижалась к Эренду и закрыла глаза. Они поговорят утром.

Проснувшись спустя несколько часов, она обнаружила, что стало холоднее. И поняла, почему. Эренд куда-то ушёл — возможно, выпить воды или облегчиться. Элой снова закусила губу, чувствуя тепло внизу живота от принятого накануне решения.

Она любит Эренда. И должна доказать, насколько сильным было её чувство.


End file.
